The Orange and White Alphabet
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots all of Dark Ichigo x Ichigo relationships of all genres; Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, and much more. Most are yaoi, so be warned. Disclaimer is i own nothing. Please DON'T request anything until i've caught up again. Thanks
1. A Beginning

_**The Orange and White Alphabet**_

**Filled with drabbles and one-shots collected by my own muse and by prompts asked for by my wonderful reviewers. All fixed up of errors, some made a little better and longer, and have been condensed into sections now. The A's 1-5 And then the B's 1-5 and so on to save space. Please note, that all drabbles will be lumped together in one longer chapter, but oneshots will be in a single chapter. Each letter will only be 5 chapters long, again to save space and actually get through the alphabet before 2050 xD**

**Rules for drabbles: Just request a word starting with the letter I am currently on. You can also, if you wish, give me a SMALL plot that you wish for me to base the drabble on.**

**Rules for one-shots: Send me the word request(s) [in either a review or private message] and an EXTENSIVE plot as to what you want to happen. I will probably do it, but it will take longer than a drabble obviously, and if you're rude and "demand" it, then I **_**won't**_** do it. Comprehend? **

**This is the story I most sincerely regret removing because I lost over 200 fantastic reviews… I can only hope I get even **_**near**_** that number again with this redone version. I already have all previous requests, so don't worry, everything will all be reposted and **_**please don't request more until I'm caught up again**_**. Thanks.**

**Everyone enjoy yourselves in this ShiroIchi collection ^^ **

**p.s. Flamers will be flamed back, so it is highly discouraged.**


	2. A's 1

_**A is for Acceptance**_

Shirosaki Ogihci was considered a freak, the strange one, the punk who everyone disliked and even feared. He dressed in nearly all black and hardly ever said a word except when the teachers forced him too. He always sat alone.

He was an outcast and, in their view, never meant to be accepted.

He never went to any pep rallies, never went to any varsity football games (but was oddly enough seen at practices), and was never seen with anyone at school, so everyone was absolutely shocked when Shiro walked into the senior prom, holding hands with the school's star quarterback, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Shiro had been accepted by someone, and loved for what he really was: a shy, kind lover.

* * *

_**A is for Accident**_

"Where is he!" Ichigo demanded frantically, his bronze eyes bloodshot and his entire face ashen and panicked as he pried the answer out of a nearby nurse.

"R-room 216." She stuttered in reply and was grateful when the obviously distressed orange head released her upper arms and then sprinted down the clean, white hospital hallways, heading directly for the room number she had given him.

Ichigo raced up a flight of stares and then through the corridors once more, swerving precariously around patients, other nurses, doctors, and family and friend visitors of other people, ignoring them all in his quest to find the one that truly only mattered to him.

He skidded to a stop in front of the correct door and yanked it open harshly, panting audibly. A small whimper escaped his mouth when he saw the room's occupant lying silently in the crisp clean white bed, bandaged nearly head from toe and unconscious.

"Shiro…" He whispered tearfully before falling to his knees.

* * *

_**A is for Addiction**_

"Shiro!" Ichigo whined, trying to stretch up taller so he could reach his pack of cigarettes held high over Shiro's head. "Give it!"

The albino smirked and didn't give into the pleading order. "Nope. Ya gotta quit sometime, Ichi, an' today's gonna be th' day." Shiro informed the aghast orange head cheerily.

Ichigo scowled, momentarily giving up on reaching his nicotine sticks. "I can't. It's called an addiction, Shiro." He groused irritably, crossing his arms and sulking while turning so his back faced Shiro.

His boyfriend snickered and threw the cigarette pack into the garbage while simultaneously coiling one arm around his pouting lover's waist. "I know wha' an addiction is, Ichi. Ya got one t' me after all."

_**For **_**Tamix14 **_**and **_**prettychinese15. **_**I hope you like~!**_

* * *

_**A is for Adolescent**_

"You're too young!" Isshin roared, silencing Ichigo's protests of his father throwing out the orange head's boyfriend when Shiro had been found in the teen's room that night.

Ichigo glared at his father but didn't say a word more, causing his overprotective father to huff and storm out, slamming the teen's bedroom door behind him.

A minute of silence passed before there was a soft click on his window.

Smiling, Ichigo crawled over his bed and lifted the window, poking his upper torso out and looking fondly down at his grinning boyfriend, who was tossing another small pebble between his hands.

The albino dropped it over his shoulder and grinned up at his virgin lover and beckoned to him, silently asking Ichigo to come with him. Nodding and holding up one finger to indicate to give him a minute, the orange head retreated inside to throw a couple clothes into a duffle bag.

Who cared if they were adolescents? They were in love and they were filled with desire for each other. It would happen eventually.

_**For **_**James Stark. **

* * *

_**A is for Adoption**_

"Ichi, stop fidgitin' an' calm down." Shiro soothed his anxious boyfriend/soon-to-be-spouse, his thumb rubbing a circle on Ichigo's skin from where they held hands.

"I can't help it! What if she doesn't choose us?" Ichigo fretted as he brought up his knees in the chair and buried his face into them.

They were anxiously waiting for news to see if they would be the couple chosen to be the parents of the unborn infant that the teen mother did not want.

Shiro hummed, leaning over and giving his lover a loving kiss on the temple just as the swollen teen mother walked in with the adoption papers in hand.

* * *

_**A is for Abstract**_

Ichigo tilted his head to the side. He didn't see it. He tilted further, now leaning over almost horizontal. Still didn't.

An amused albino teen watched the lopsided orange head from across the room before he looked up to see what Ichigo was looking at. A look of curious confusion came onto his pale face and he crossed the room to stand next to the leaning orange head, starting to tilt as well.

"Do you see it?" Ichigo asked his new companion, straightening and looking over at the bent sideways albino.

"Nope." Shiro said simply, straightening also with his hands in his pockets and grinning over at the attractive orange haired teen. "I hate abstract art."

* * *

_**A is for Abducting**_

Shiro kept his breath as quiet as possible so he wouldn't be discovered from his hiding spot in his abductee's bedroom closet.

The kidnapper: Shirosaki Ogihci.

The target: Kurosaki Ichigo.

The albino was an expert thief and was for hire to do any job. This was his first job stealing a living, breathing human being though.

The bedroom door opened and the orange head stepped in, only to squeak when he was grabbed from behind and immediately dragged out of his window and onto the roof.

"Congrats, Ichi." Shiro purred in the struggling orange head's ear, expertly lowering themselves off the roof and onto the hood of his car. "You've just been abducted."

"Hmm..." The albino regarded the angry, slightly fearful eyes of his captor as he pulled him into the passenger seat. "I might just keep ya fer myself. Already been paid and all..." He mused aloud, brushing orange strands out of surprised eyes.

Ichigo stared at him like he was crazy. What kind of kidnapper was this?

* * *

_**A is for Admire**_

Ichigo rubbed his eyes sleepily. He really needed to get some sleep but his sleeping lover was just so… cute and beautiful when asleep. Ichigo just had to admire the sleeping beauty.

Late at night when his albino boyfriend was deeply asleep, the orange head could stare all he wanted at the man that looked so much like him, and yet, not...

In Ichigo's opinion, Shiro was much better looking than him. His pale, unblemished skin and snowy white hair highlighted features that Ichigo's colored skin and hair overshadowed.

Shiro would always blush and start stuttering whenever Ichigo would stare dreamily at him so the orange head didn't do it often when his lover could see. But at night, he had all the time in the world to admire his beautiful Shiro.

* * *

_**A is for Adonis**_

Shiro was Ichigo's great, marbled Adonis. The albino was just built so perfectly.

He was muscular yet lean, strong and quick, lightweight yet sturdy. And just so handsome. His best features where his high cheekbones and strong jaw line, his unblemished pale skin, soft white spiky hair, and of course, the rest of his entire body.

The orange head could stare for hours at his Adonis-like boyfriend. And the best part was Shiro knew that he was in an admiring gaze and never failed to drag Ichigo into the spotlight too by pointing out that he was also his own Adonis. Only instead of white marble statue, he was a beautiful colored painting.

* * *

_**A is for Adrenaline.**_

'_Faster, faster, don't stop, he's right behind you.' _Ichigo's fear whispered into the fleeing orange head's ear.

Ichigo couldn't believe he was actually running from the one he loved most but the albino had insisted on them playing this little game of chase. He knew he wasn't in any true danger, but his adrenaline didn't know that.

It surged through his veins, pushing him to run faster until he had collapsed from exhaustion, miles away from where he had first started out.

Pale, strong arms wound around his chest and a voice that sent shivers down his spine purred in his ears. "Looks like ya ran outta steam, I-chi-go~!"

_**For **_**RamecupMiso. **


	3. A's 2

_**A is for Agonizing**_

They had gotten so close, so connected, that they could feel each others' pain: emotionally, of course, and somewhat alarmingly, physically.

It had surprised Shiro more than it had actually hurt his when his orange haired aibou had gotten a wound from a Hollow, that the albino had felt the exact same amount of pain Ichigo had, though no wound opened up on himself.

It was strangely befuddling but it made Ichigo extra cautious never to get hurt again because then his lover would feel the pain as well. And he never wanted that.

Because Shiro in pain, was absolutely agonizing to him.

* * *

_**A is for Arrogance**_

"You're such a pain in the ass!" The orange head hissed as he threw his heavy world history text book at his psychotic albino stalker. "Leave me the fuck alone already!" He demanded.

Shiro grinned, easily avoiding the thick book aimed for his head. "I'm not a pain in th' ass _yet_, an' nope!" He sang cheerfully while Ichigo blushed furiously at his innuendo.

"Shut up! I hate arrogant bastards like y-!" His protest was cut off when Shiro just finally gave up on being patient and slammed their mouths together.

Well, maybe arrogance wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_**A is for Adore**_

"Oh, c'mon, Ichi! Ya know I didn' mean no harm!" Shiro whined at the closed door of their bedroom.

"Hmph." Came an embarrassed sound from Ichigo on the other side of the wood. "Take it back." His voice demanded.

The albino pouted even though he knew his boyfriend couldn't see it. "Ya know I can' do tha', Ichi. I would be lyin' then!" He suddenly grinned slyly, leaning closer to the door and putting his lips right at the crack of the door so Ichigo could hear him clearly.

"I _adore_ you, _Ichigo."_ He purred again the sentence that had started all this in the first place. He was delighted to hear a morified squeak from his lover.

Heh, so cute~!

* * *

_**A is for Adventure**_

"Ichi! C'mon! it'll be fun! Where's yer sense of adventure~?" Shiro sang out as he dragged his reluctant lover towards the largest rollercoaster in the whole amusement park.

"I sent it to Africa by UPS yesterday." Ichigo retorted sarcastically before paling when he saw the huge drop of the ride before him. He should have known better than to listen to Shiro.

The albino giggled at his answer and tugged the orange head to the end of the line. "Well, ya got forty minutes t' get it back cuz we're being adventurous today~!"

* * *

_**A is for Ambrosia**_

Shiro swore to whatever gods there ever was that Ichigo was like his own, personal ambrosia.

Everything about the lithe, slender orange head made the albino want him more. Ichigo's voice was a smooth, sexy baritone and damn could he sing. His voice haunted his every thought.

Those long, talented fingers that excelled in playing instruments and massaging. He loved them best when he felt them twine in his hair.

Ichigo was Shiro's delicious addiction.

Ambrosia was 'the food of the gods'; a delicious flavor or fragrance: aka Kurosaki Ichigo.

_**For **_**Hikasa.**

* * *

_**A is for Always**_

Ichigo always kept his word, no matter what promise he had made; he would always keep it. So when he met Shirosaki, a timid albino who bullies kept picking on, Ichigo promised that he would always be there to protect him.

And he kept his promise all through grade school, high school, and then college. They had long since become best friends since that very first day they met and became close lovers in high school.

Now, as Shirosaki lay sleeping in their bed in the other room, tired out from "strenuous" activities, Ichigo stood in their child's room, smiling down at the sleeping infant in the crib. She looked a lot like Shiro.

He would always be there.

_**For **_**Huffie Kaulitz **_**and **_**MoonlitxPursuit. **

* * *

**A is for Amnesia**

"Ichi…" Shiro whispered, unusual golden eyes beginning to tear at the ache in his heart. "Ya…don't remember me…?" His voice was thick with disbelief and slight hurt.

The orange haired male looked upset that he had made the albino sad. "I'm so sorry but…" Ichigo trailed off and shook his head, eyes lowering to where his hands were clenched in the hospital's bed sheets.

For some reason, his heart ached when he said this and when he saw Shiro's crushed expression out of the corner of his eye. He felt like crying.

Maybe this albino really was his lover. Ichigo just had to remember.

He wanted to.

* * *

**A is for Angel**

If it hadn't been for Ichigo, Shiro would have been found raped and killed in some random alleyway in the city.

The albino was a notorious gambler, street fighter, and druggie. He was an addict to all of these things. Shiro had been willing to kill to get his next fix.

But luckily, Ichigo had been is very first target, ironically.

Shiro couldn't kill Ichigo. His heart wouldn't allow him to raise a gun against that beautiful, trusting face that so resembled his own.

The orange head had willingly taken him in, cared for him when he was in withdrawal, kept him from sinking back into the dark, kept him afloat, even loved him.

Now, a few years later, the two were still living together and Shiro was clean and still with his angel.

* * *

_**A is for Anger**_

Shiro had never been more furious in his life.

No matter how many times Ichigo convinced him that the albino was the only one for him, it never failed to make Shiro absolutely livid when he saw guys and girls try to flirt with his strawberry at whatever party they went to.

The particular reason Shiro was so pissed currently, was that Renji, a friend of Ichigo's who KNEW Ichigo was with the albino, was trying to kiss the resisting orange head.

Striding across the dance floor towards a now paled Renji with a vicious smirk on his features, people scattered out of his way.

People knew it was never a good thing to make Shiro angry.

_**For **_**j7nX. **


	4. A's 3

_**A is for Aphrodite**_

Ichigo didn't really ever know much Greek mythology but he at least knew one. Aphrodite: goddess of love.

And the only reason he even remembered it was because it was somehow the conversational argument topic when he first met Shirosaki Ogihci, his current lover and boyfriend of three years.

They had been in a club, the albino was drunk, hell, Ichigo was drunk, and Shiro had staggered up to the orange head, pinning him to a wall, slurring some cheesy pick up line concerning something about him (Ichigo) having more love influence than Aphrodite.

They had had an almost fist fight over the cheesy line, and then things got from angry, to passionate, to rather insane, and then to love when the two couldn't see to part ways the next hectic, massive hangover morning.

And that's why Ichigo remembers a little bit of Greek mythology.

_**For **_**xXKimochiWatariXx. **

* * *

_**A is for Applesauce**_

This was not how it was supposed to be.

It was _supposed_ to be Shiro that was the one who tantalized and teased. Not Ichigo. But damn was his berry good at it. And with applesauce no less? Who would've thunk it? The albino was doubtful if it was even on purpose. His lover was just naturally unconsciously sexy most of the time.

"What are you staring at, Shiro?" Ichigo asked with a smirk, smugly scooping another spoonful of applesauce into his waiting mouth.

Shiro growled before pouncing on the strawberry. That little vixen! He _**was**_ doing it on purpose!

Well, at least he now knew that applesauce could be sexy.

_**For **_**James Stark**

* * *

_**A is for Art**_

Shirosaki Ogihci was a fine critic of art. He was blunt, arrogant, and extremely critical. He was the best there was about judging beauty and people begged for his opinion.

Even him saying "not bad" was a huge deal that instantly had people scrambling to buy his appraised work and immediately making that artist an instant millionaire.

So when a simple, college art lover named Ichigo Kurosaki stepped into the same gallery as the famous albino, all works were insulted when they met.

Shirosaki clearly said, in the middle of one of the most expensive, extravagant galleries in the world filled with priceless exquisite arts to this single orange haired man:

"Ya are th' most beautiful item in this entire buildin'. Wanna have dinner?"

_**For **_**akatsuki – tenshi – kitsune**

* * *

_**A is for Astrology**_

Ichigo liked to consider himself an astrologist.

He loved lying out on his roof at night and gazing up at the stars. He could see and point out every constellation in the black velvet night sky, along with being able to tell you what cycle the moon was in, and what stars were actually planets.

Not many people were interested in astronomy or shared his passion for it.

Hearing the scrape of the window being raised, Ichigo turned his head and grinned when he saw his albino lover crawl out onto the roof with him. Shiro was in his pajamas as he sprawled out next to the orange head.

"So wha's out new t'night, Ichi?" The older male inquired, shifting so his head rested on Ichigo's shoulder comfortably.

The younger man smiled, affectionately petting the frosty white hair before answering his lover's question.

Not many shared his passion, but Shiro cared enough to learn.

_**For **_**Jesi –the immortal werecat-**

* * *

_**A is for Awakening. - [Sequel to Amnesia]**_

Blinking up at their bedroom ceiling, watching the fan spin around for about seven times, Ichigo rolled over in the empty bed, surprised that he was alone. _'Where's Shiro?'_ He asked himself mentally, looking for his albino lover.

Then he remembered.

Biting his tongue to keep in a sob, the orange head scrambled out of bed, almost falling then the sheets tangled around his legs, and raced out of the room, flying into the living room where Shiro had been sleeping on the couch ever since Ichigo had been diagnosed with amnesia.

His frantic entrance roused the albino and Shiro sat up with a tousled, but worried look. "Ichigo, wh-?" His anxious question was cut off when Ichigo launched himself into his arms, making them fall back onto the couch with loud huffs.

"I remember, Shiro, I remember." Ichigo whispered frantically, apologetically, to his wide eyed lover right before he slammed their lips together almost desperately.

And for the second time in years, Shiro cried.

_**For **_**lovely-vampire101. **

* * *

_**A is for Awe**_

Ichigo was in awe.

How the hell his badass boyfriend Shirosaki, had managed to win over his goofy, but critical father was beyond him but the albino had done it, returning with a victorious smirk and triumph gleaming in his gold eyes.

After his recovery from shock, Ichigo was amazed. Isshin was allowing his son to be taken out to a party in the next town by his motorcycle-riding, leather-wearing, all around devious-looking albino boyfriend without a single word against it.

The orange head couldn't simply wrap his mind around it, not that he was complaining.

Shiro was just awe-inspiring.

* * *

_**A is for Anxiety**_

Shiro had never been so nervous.

He had even picked up biting his nails, an awful nervous habit, in just two hours. But, other than his scraggly nails though, his outward appearance didn't look anxious at all.

But he was. He really, truly was. Anxiety and nervousness ate apart his insides as he kept shooting quick glances towards the double swinging doors.

The albino was waiting for news on how Ichigo was doing.

Fury bubbled up in him against the man who had put his lover into the hospital in such critical condition. Fucking drunken bastard ran a fucking redlight and almost killed Ichigo!

Seeing a doctor emerge from the door and start walking towards him, Shiro had never been more anxiously frantic then he was right then.

**Please don't drink and drive.**

* * *

_**A is for Amusement**_

Ichigo's eyebrow rose in amusement as he entered his crazily sideways inner world and saw his illicit lover curled up and pouting for some reason or another.

"What's the matter this time, Shiro?" The orange head asked with a smirk as he plopped down next to his albino Hollow, propping himself up with his hands and spreading his legs out in front of him comfortably.

Shiro looked over at him with a definite pout and unexpectedly crawled into Ichigo's lap, burying his pouting face into Ichigo's neck with an incoherent mumble.

"What?" Ichigo asked, prodding the Hollow for emphasis.

"Zangetsu-san beat me at checkers." Shiro grudgingly repeated, scowling irritably when Ichigo cracked up in amusement.

**Inspired by picture. **

_**For **_**prettychinese15. **

* * *

_**A is for Arrested**_

Ichigo very nearly had an anxiety attack when he got home from school one day to find his gigai-inhabiting Hollow struggling ferociously with two policemen, hissing and spitting like a feral cat. A lot of yelling and more struggling finally calmed the albino enough that he snapped out an explanation to Ichigo about why he was getting arrested.

Shiro had apparently been seen stealing a cat from a man's home. In the albino's defense, the cat had been horribly maltreated and was happily recovering in Ichigo's bedroom all morning under the soft attention of the Hollow, before the policemen barged in with the intent to arrest the neko's hero and return the poor feline to its abusive owner.

A lot more arguing from Ichigo at least had the policemen agreeing to investigate Shiro's claims, but they steal had to arrest the albino for breaking and entering. However, after being tried for a few days to find that the Hollow's claims were actually correct, Shiro was released with minimal bail and the Kurosaki family was the legal owners of a new neko family member.

* * *

_**A is for Anchovies **_

Ichigo arched one slim eyebrow when his materialized Hollow abruptly spat out a chunk of pizza that he had been chewing. "Shiro, when people eat things, you usually swallow it, not the other way around." He explained calmly.

The albino hissed at him angrily for his sarcasm. "Fuck ya, tha' was nasty." Without further comment, the Hollow stormed out of the room, headed for the kitchen for a drink of some kind of liquid to wash the bad taste out of his mouth.

Looking into the pizza box, Ichigo belatedly realized that a few anchovies had accidentally been dropped into the order.

**For Amy (anonymous)**

* * *

_**A is for Acrobatics**_

Ichigo had been sitting in the stands for his little sister's gymnastic tournament, when the fifteen year old orange head abruptly realized that he could possibly be gay. The reason for this sudden conclusion was because of a pale, white haired male athlete across the gym floor sinfully stretching flexibly.

Ichigo's mouth felt dry as he watched with unblinking eyes at the boy who looked nearly identical to himself but so vastly, attractively different. There was so much lean muscle on that other fifteen year-old, and yet the albino flew through the air in elegant twists and flips so effortlessly it was as if he weighed nothing.

Gold eyes were suddenly locked with Ichigo's, and the orange head blushed vibrantly, feeling guilty for ogling a _guy_ while his baby sister was performing acrobatics nearby, but he couldn't fully help it when the albino _winked_ at him and execute an explicit stretch, **just** for Ichigo's wandering eyes.

The idea of being gay wasn't as nearly as atrocious as Ichigo would have previously thought, if he could watch _that_ more often.

* * *

_**A is for Anarchy**_

Ichigo's inner Hollow was always one for anarchy, despite his speech about the King always needing a Horse. It had taken years of constant pressure, but Ichigo had finally cracked right before he reached his 20th birthday, and the malicious inner demon took the reigns from his broken King and forced the bit in Ichigo's own mouth.

When the Hollow rode Ichigo's body to Soul Society's near total destruction and then escaped to Hueco Mundo, the demon in control was nearly constantly cackling in glee over his immense freedom. The insane spirit cleaved his way through armies of Hollow in the Menos Forest, soon establishing an anarchy much like Barragan had had before Aizen had tamed the old Hollow.

Only Shiro didn't much like having subordinates. He had his Horse, so what use could he have for anyone else?

* * *

_**A is for Armor**_

Ichigo picked doubtfully at the red plating that covered the majority of his body, the Hollowification seeming oddly like medieval armor yet extremely lightweight. "Are you sure this is actually necessary?" Ichigo mumbled, reaching a hand up awkwardly to touch clawed fingertips to the half-mask over his face.

'_**Yes.' **_Shiro stated flatly, mentally rolling his eyes. _**'Think of it as ceremonial. There's no way Hollows would let ya be their King without ya at least **_**looking**_** like them. So jus' deal with it, yer highness.' **_The inner Hollow continued, materializing briefly and slapping Ichigo's hands away from the armor and brushing invisible dust of the plates.

Ichigo grumbled under his breath again but allowed the albino to fuss over his appearance. How he became King of the Hollows was still a mystery to him, but apparently all the Hollows in Hueco Mundo had decided that he was after his essential role in defeating Aizen. Shiro of course had been oddly delighted, and insisted that Ichigo go through with it. Even Soul Society had agreed to Ichigo living half his life in the Hollow world, in order to maintain peaceful interactions with the third world.

Ichigo just wished he didn't have to look like some kind of knight to do it though.

**For RamecupMiso**

* * *

_If anyone wants to go back and look at the beginning introduction for a more detailed description for what I'm about to say, please do. I'm only going to do __**5!**__ Chapters for each letter. A's 1 – 5. This is the third chapter of A. There's two more chapters left for A. _

_So there's still room left for more drabbles or even an oneshot! Remember, make sure your drabble word __**hasn't already been suggested and written. **__If you request a oneshot, PM me a descriptive plot along with the word. The _first _person who does so will get the slot._

_Review~!_


	5. A's 4

_I just wanted to write this cute little motherly oneshot in late honor of Mother's Day :3 I love you Mom! (p.s. the request for A's are __**closed.**__ A's 5 will include three lengthy drabbles, and then I'll be moving onto the B's. If you already requested it, it'll be in the next update or is already posted.)_

* * *

_**A is for And…**_

"Momma?"

Ichigo mumbled under his breath at the gentle shaking his right arm was receiving. The twenty-nine year old peeled open his heavy eyelids, peering blearily at the blurry white cloud that hovered at the edge of his bed. Squinting in confusion, the orange haired male sat up fully and scrubbed his eyes with the heels of his hand to clear the sleep out of them. Blinking again, Ichigo once again peered at what had awoken him.

His five year old son, Taiki, stood beside the bed, his head just clearing the bed to look beseechingly at his "mother." The small child was still dressed in his pale blue pajamas that Ichigo had put him to bed in a few hours ago and his father-gifted white hair was ruffled with restless sleeping. Honey-colored irises glimmered in the faint light in what Ichigo quickly realized was tears.

"Taiki, sweetie, what's the matter?" The orange haired male asked quickly in concern, leaning over and scooping his son up onto the bed beside him, wrapping the tiny body in his long arms. Ichigo looked down at his baby boy in worry when Taiki sniffled and buried his face into his sleeping tee, mumbling between soft hiccups. "I can't hear you, hun, what're you saying?"

The miniature albino lifted his chin and gazed up at his "mother" with baleful eyes, sniffing loudly again. "Momma, I miss Daddy! When is he coming back?" Taiki was a few seconds away from bawling, and Ichigo just now noticed that his son was clutching his blue maned white cat plushie- the toy that his Daddy had won him two weeks ago at the carnival.

Ichigo's fretful worry softened in understanding, the orange head stroking his son's downy white soft hair, leaning down to kiss Taiki's still baby soft cheeks, using his thumbs to gently wipe away any tears that escaped those gorgeous eyes of his. "Daddy's coming back next weekend, sweetie. I miss him too." Ichigo murmured soothingly, hoisting Taiki higher in his arms before gently laying them down together. "You can sleep with me tonight, ne? Will that make you feel better?" The orange haired "mother" asked with a smile, tucking his blanket around his new bed companion.

Taiki nodded with another sniffle, burying his face into Ichigo's chest. His tight grip on the cat plushie didn't loosen until the tiny albino had fallen back asleep, warm and comforted at being so close to his "mother" figure.

Ichigo smiled sadly as he gazed down at their precious son. It was a miracle at all that even though Taiki was born from a generous female carrier, that the boy still looked exactly like his father, and indirectly Ichigo as well, so that Taiki sincerely looked as if Ichigo and his lover had carried and born him themselves.

The orange head sighed, gently tucking his son under his chin and closing his tired ochre brown eyes. He missed Daddy too…

**~x~**

"Daddy!" Taiki squealed into the phone Ichigo had just handed the little boy, cat plushie abandoned on the couch in favor of the larger albino's voice on the other end of the device Momma had handed him.

Ichigo smiled as he heard his lover's laugh from where he was standing beside his son.

"_Hey, my little man, how ya doin? Ya holding up and helpin' yer Momma take care of ya?" _

Taiki nodded vigorously and Ichigo smirked softly in amusement. "Yes Daddy! But…" The small white haired five year old trailed off in a pout, seeming to deflate. "I miss you Daddy… Momma does too though he won't say." Taiki looked up at the surprised Ichigo in almost accusation. "I saw Momma crying yesterday, Daddy… are you coming home to make Momma happy again?"

Ichigo nearly slapped himself in the face as it burned with embarrassment then paled fiercely when he heard Taiki's confession. He thought Taiki had been asleep for that! Mothers were NOT supposed to cry in front of their children! And now his husband knew that, and Ichigo would be hearing about this for **ages **to come. So briefly caught up in his distress, the orange haired twenty-nine year old almost missed Shirosaki's response to their son's confession.

"_I'll be home tomorrow, little man. Tell yer Momma tha' I love him for me, ne? Give 'im a big kiss for me, alright? I'll see you soon, Taiki, love you."_

Taiki beamed brilliantly with the widest smile Ichigo had seen on his son's face since Shirosaki had left for a business conference over in The States. "Hai!"

**~x~**

"Taiki- Taiki. Hold still, _please_." Ichigo pleaded, keeping a firm hold on his son's tiny hand because of the busy airplane terminal. He in no way wanted to lose his baby boy in this massive crowd of strangers.

Taiki was standing on his tip toes, wobbling every which way in a desperate bid to see over people twice his height in an attempt to see his father's characteristic whiteness. Giving up on his current method, the mini albino looked up at his "mother" and grabbed at air in a silent message to be picked up.

Sighing fondly, Ichigo stooped and picked Taiki up in his arms, who then proceeded to scare the living hell out of his mother when he scrambled his way onto the orange head's shoulders, nearly falling off in the process if Ichigo hadn't done a fantastic flail in order to balance his son's sudden weight. "Taiki!" The "mother" scolded, not really mad but feeling jilted as his heart hammered in his chest from the near-fall.

Giggling, undeterred, Taiki buried his hands into his parent's bright orange hair, honey-colored eyes gleaming with triumph at the high vantage position, swinging his tennis-shoe clad feet lightly against Ichigo's shoulders. He felt his Momma wrap warm fingers around his ankles to keep him supported just as a new rush of people entered through a pair of side doors.

"Daddy!" Taiki squealed, loudly enough that several patrons turned towards his voice but the small albino didn't even see them; all his attention focused on a larger, white haired pale man who had just entered his line of vision. Ichigo was hard pressed to keep his exuberant son from toppling off his shoulders in his excitement. "Over here Daddy!" Taiki shouted, waving his arms frantically.

Ichigo normally would have gently reprimanded his son for being so noisy in a public place, but he could understand his son's correctly placed enthusiasm. That and his throat felt like it had closed off the second he connected eyes with Shirosaki's glowing gold. It had been three weeks since the two lovers had seen each other, and Ichigo felt like he was back in his sophomore year of college again as his stomach fluttered nervously. He'd been in such a rush this morning, with Taiki refusing to hold properly still in anything that he did, that Ichigo was sure that he looked like a roadkill in his sweats and tee.

Ichigo would never be entirely sure how Shirosaki managed to slice through the crowd so quickly with his three bags of luggage, but when Ichigo looked back towards his lover, the albino was suddenly right there and cool hands framed his face before just as cool lips sealed over his mouth.

Perched above his parents, Taiki gloated happily at the reunion of his Momma and Daddy, pleased that it had been his words that had gotten his Daddy back to them sooner than planned. The boy was content to let his parents share a moment before he then demanded his turn from his returned father.

Ichigo blushed a violent crimson when Shirosaki finally pulled away from their kiss, huffing quietly when he was pulled into a tight hug (mindful of Taiki) and heated lips whispered lovingly into his ear.

"Happy Mother's Day, Ichi, fuck I missed you two…" The thirty year old albino smiled when he pulled away, giving his blushing husband another kiss on the lips before grinning widely up at his miniature double. "Hey my little man!"

Taiki squealed happily when he transferred parents, giggling with glee when Shirosaki twirled him around before crushing him to his chest in a tight hug. Passing patrons smiled at the cute scene, most of them not having seen the earlier display of kissing otherwise there would be (of course) the few dirty looks thrown towards the happy family.

Ichigo, in all his temporary troubles of the past week, had forgotten that this  
Sunday had been indeed Mother's Day. Smiling at his family as they returned to his side with another kiss and a hug, Ichigo wouldn't have any other better present.

* * *

_Hmm turned out a little odd in some parts… well that's what I think anyways, but it's still cute yes? :D I own nothing but lil Taiki ^^ mini-Shiro that I made him to be xD_

_Once again, for those who didn't read the top AN, _**the requests for A's are closed. **_I'll have one more chapter up soon that has three requests, and then we'll be moving onto the B's. _**No more A requests please, thank you.**


	6. A's 5

_The __**last **__of the A's. Requests for B's are kindly asked to be __**withheld **__until I'm caught up once more._

* * *

**A is for Absent **

Rukia hummed critically under her breath, eyeing her orange haired classmate's empty seat with irritable disdain. "Absent, huh?" The raven haired teenage girl mumbled, turning back to her Chappy notebook to angrily scrawl a misshapen rabbit doodle on the top corner of the notes she was supposed to be taking.

That damn albino boyfriend that Ichigo had just been seeing for a month now _undoubtedly _had something to do with her friend's lack of presence in school today. Rukia had protested Ichigo's dating of the pale fiend, saying that Shirosaki was too wild a person to match her friend's calm seriousness, but then Ichigo had _smiled _at her, said it was fine, and walked off.

So shocked at the lighthearted expression was she, that Rukia failed to follow her friend as he walked out of the school, fingers linked with his new pale flame. Heaving a sigh, Rukia grudgingly admitted that **maybe** Shirosaki would be a **little** good for helping Ichigo relax sometimes. _Maybe._

**For KawaiiBerry-chan**

* * *

**A is for Ambient**

"Get OFF!" Ichigo hissed through his teeth, vainly trying to pry his Hollow's steel banded arms from their overly tight grip around his chest. The albino's reiatsu was burning the air around the two near-identical male, rugged against Ichigo's skin and leaving searing heat across the teen's face in the form of a blush, as liquid fire licked its way across the back of his neck when Shirosaki literally did lick him like a delicacy.

"Shu'up, King, yer body wants this." The Hollow stated boldly, proving his point when Ichigo shuddered when a pale hand was rubbed up the center of the orange head's chest. Shirosaki grinned wickedly at the tremor, sinking his teeth into the soft cartilage of Ichigo's ear and licking the brief pain away soothingly.

Ichigo hissed again lowly, though to his Hollow's ears it came out more as a whine as the orange head sagged from his rigid stance, unintentionally (or actually intentionally with his growing arousal) leaning into his pale counterpart's playfully teasing touches. The orange head cursed his Hollow's ambient reiatsu, as it was an addictive aphrodisiac against his willpower.

**For wind daffodil kyuuketsuki-san **

* * *

**A is for Arty**

Ichigo growled to himself, flinging his sketchbook onto his comforter and flopping back against his pillows. "Damn it all, I need a muse!" The orange haired college student barked at his dorm room's ceiling before shoving his favorite drawing pencil between his teeth to viciously chew on the wood. It was a bad habit, he knew, but one he indulged in when he was frustrated and felt inspiration to draw, but _**what?.!**_

The door handle jiggled noisily, causing the irate male to sit up and stare at the door. Oh yeah, he'd nearly forgotten that he had a new roommate arriving today. His last one, Renji, had been a pain in his ass with all his constant partying, so Ichigo had requested the redhead get booted. After realizing that Renji was the culprit for vandalizing half the dorm earlier that week in one of his drunken stupors, the head dorm counselor had agreed and sent Renji off to where Ichigo didn't care- as long as it wasn't him.

The door opened and a… well, _white_ teen walked inside with a large rolling luggage bag. Ichigo blinked at all the pure, sheer colorlessness to the other male, ochre brown eyes roving up and down that similarly whitely clad body, his mind already sketching the lines that would be needed to capture the new male's elegance as he moved across the room to where Ichigo was sitting, a pale hand outstretched. "Hey," The albino said cheerfully. "I'm Shirosaki Ogihci."

Ichigo looked up from the pale appendage and looked with artistic approval at Shiro's mischievous grin. He had totally just found his muse.

**For Namna-dono**

* * *

_Repeating again, this is the __**last**__ of the A's. __**DON'T REQUEST ANY B's UNTIL I SAY SO PLEASE. **__I really wish everyone read my author's notes, because some people request them anyways T-T *irk* _

_Please review for the last A's! :D hope everyone enjoyed them!_


	7. B's 1

_**B is for Baby**_

"Hey, Ichi, I'm home!" Shiro called as he shut the door behind him after entering his home, simultaneously removing his jacket and hanging it on the hook next to the door along with his keys on the small table.

"In here!" Ichigo's voice called back, coming from one of the back bedrooms.

Kicking off his shoes, the albino walked down the hallway and turned into the open door. He grinned when he saw his orange haired lover's back to him.

Ichigo purred pleasantly when arms snugly embraced him from behind.

"Hey, my babies." Shiro murmured, kissing Ichigo's neck to include him in along with his greeting of the twin infants the two now looked down at asleep in their crib.

_**For **_**Kumori Parkfire **_**and**_** Tamix14. **

* * *

_**B is for Bail-out**_

Shiro whistled cheerily, boredly observing his black painted nails and reclining lazily against the stone wall from where he sat on his dingy cot. His whistled tune echoed eerily in the silent jail cells as the all the other prisoners were asleep and the guards absent for the night.

The albino tilted his head to the side to check the watch he had swiped and grinned when it counted down the last six seconds until midnight.

6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, _**BOOM!**_

A large explosion rocked the floor and blew out the cell next to his from the outside, burying its occupant in rubble and destroying the stone wall separating the two cells.

Grinning wickedly as other prisoners awoke and a hubbub of voices rose over the rumble of falling debris, Shiro stood and sauntered through the destroyed wall and to the huge hole leading outside where an older orange haired man that looked almost identical to him stood waiting with his arms crossed.

"This is the last time I bail you out, Shi." Ichigo muttered crossly even as his lover wrapped arms around him and kissed him on the mouth. The albino really did need to stop getting put in prison so much; he was running out of explosives.

"Sure it is, Ichi." The younger man snickered, lovingly petting his boyfriend's cheek as the sirens finally began blaring.

* * *

_**B is for Bargain**_

"Two hundred dollars?.! Fer this mutt?.! Yer shittin' me!"

Ichigo slowed when he heard the angry shout echo down the alley he had just passed. He tensed when he heard a thud and a pained, high pitched grunt that signified someone had just kicked another. The urge to protect rose in him and he turned down the alley where a redhead and a blue haired man were bargaining a white haired neko hybrid curled up on the filthy ground between them.

Upon seeing him, the obviously abused neko ran forwards and hid behind Ichigo, glad to be free of the two men who treated his as property instead of a living thing. He would have killed them if he hadn't been so weak from malnourishment.

Grimmjow and Renji scowled at the protecting orange head, who gave them a threatening glare of warning, and they reluctantly retreated without retrieving the white hybrid. The thing wasn't worth getting a few broken bones over anyways.

Snorting to himself, Ichigo turned around to see the relieved looking albino neko looking scornfully after the two blockheads. "You ok?" He asked, and then squeaked when thin but surprisingly strong arms were thrown around his neck and he suddenly had an armful of happily purring neko.

"Shiro's just fine now, thank ya Master." The albino hybrid purred happily in his ear, tail waving contentedly from behind him. He was so glad he had finally found his Chosen and didn't have to be a slutty LoveNeko that those two bastards were trying to sell him for.

Ichigo blushed furiously at the name. "Call me Ichigo and I'll take you home with me, deal?" He provided before lifting the thin neko into his arms and started walking out of the cold damp alley anyways.

"It's a bargain, Ichi." Shiro purred pleasantly.

* * *

_**B is for Blood Bond**_

"Why're we doing this again?" A ten year old orange haired child asked his best friend as the identical albino led him through an abandoned warehouse yard.

"I wanna show ya somethin'." Shiro replied as he helped Ichigo climb through a hole in the chain link fence that was supposed to keep out intruders.

"Ouch!" Ichigo suddenly cried and snatched his hand back from the fence when he was all the way through. He frowned when he saw the shallow bleeding cut on his palm. He made another face and moved to wipe it off on his dusty jeans but the albino stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Shi?" He inquired then panicked when the eleven year old cut his palm as well. "Shi!"

Shiro merely grinned and held out his cut palm to Ichigo. "Lets be blood bonded! We can blood brothers an' best friends ferever!"

Ichigo blinked before grinning brightly as well. "Yeah, forever." He agreed and clasped hands with Shiro and their blood mingled on the skin.

Ichigo smiled in his reminiscing as he noticed the pale scar on his palm from that night so long ago when he was moving boxes into his new apartment.

"Wha' is it, Ichi? Ya ok?" His lover, Shiro, came up from behind with another box and asked him concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, remember this?" The twenty two year old smiled as he held up his hand to show the albino the small faint scar across his right hand's palm.

Shiro grinned and showed his own before clasping their hands together, their matching rings fitting together smoothly as he did. "Yeah, best friends forever." He remembered with a small smile as he kissed his orange haired spouse on the cheek.

Ichigo smiled as well. "Blood bonded."

_**For **_**prettychinese15. **

* * *

_**B is for Banana**_

"No, we're not getting it so put it back." Ichigo muttered, denying his overenthusiastic lover the privilege of putting a large bag of assorted chocolate candies into the gray plastic shopping cart.

Shiro dropped the large candy bag back onto a shelf with a brief pout before lighting up and running out of the aisle. The orange head sighed semi-fondly and followed more slowly, pushing the heavy cart in front of him. "How bout these?" The albino reappeared and asked brightly with an armful of bright ripe green bananas.

Ichigo sweatdropped at the amount but seeing how his boyfriend was already eating one of the fruits, he figured it was a safe bet just to get them all as to avoid a pouting, sulky albino uke which sure as hell wasn't a good thing for the libido raging Ichigo.

Sighing, he nodded his consent and Shiro dumped them in with a cheer. He was going to regret this later, he just knew it.

_**For **_**Momo – Toshiro. **

* * *

_**B is for Bandage**_

"Ouch!" Ichigo cried aloud when the bush he had been pushing past pricked his finger painfully. It was one of those dratted holly bushes.

Bringing his throbbing digit up to eye level, he felt a pout threaten when he saw a bead of bright red blood well up on the pad of his index finger. A neon green bandage was suddenly wrapped around his wounded finger.

Looking up surprisedly, his boyfriend grinned at him as the albino tenderly kissed the band-aid covered finger. "All better, babe." Shiro purred as Ichigo blushed cutely at the pet name.

Ichigo could always depend on his caring lover to bandage him up when he got hurt.

* * *

_**B is for Beau/Belle**_

"Ma belle fraise." Shiro purred into a furiously blushing Ichigo's ear.

The two lovers were sitting on Shiro's bed at his place with the orange head in the albino's lap, held there by the arms around his waist. In Ichigo's hands, he held his French dictionary.

"Ma beau fraise." Ichigo corrected, trying hard not to stammer and trying to fight his blush down.

Shiro shook his head, nibbling on Ichigo's throat. "Ma _belle_ fraise. Ma belle fraise est delicieuse."

Ichigo blushed scarlet. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Shiro when he said he had wanted to learn French.

_**For **_**RamecupMiso. **_**Party inspired by his story **_**Ma Fraise. **

**Ma belle fraise. – **_My beautiful strawberry_

**Ma beau fraise. – **_My handsome strawberry_

**Ma belle fraise est delicieuse. – **_My beautiful strawberry is delicious._

* * *

_Gomen for being such a lazy ass. The next two chapters will be oneshots, so B's 1-3 are already taken up, and B's 4&5 will be all drabbles._


	8. B's 2

_**~x~**_

_**B is for Bar**_

_**~x~**_

"Because he's one sexy son of a bitch." Ichigo smirked as he served a drink to his best friend.

Rukia lifted a delicate eyebrow at the orange head's answer, holding her martini glass between slim fingers. "You are dating a fickle albino...dancer because he's _sexy_?" She reiterated her question with his answer. "And you're even working at the same bar with him? All for a for a good night's fuck?" Rukia frowned at her own coarse words and the fact that Ichigo seemed by unfazed by them as well.

"Not a good night's fuck. Utterly mind-blowing fucks every night." Ichigo corrected with a smug smirk as Rukia blushed at his own coarser words and flippant attitude. Looking over the raven haired woman's head, the twenty year old male grinned when he saw his twenty four year old albino boyfriend working the pole, barely clad in any clothes.

Shirosaki was his name and he was the **best** "dancer" in about a fifty mile radius and dozens flocked every week to see the irresistible albino show off his flawlessly hot body and try to get him in bed with them.

Ichigo was very much smug that Shiro only every allowed _Ichigo_ to touch him though. The albino had actually, amazingly been a virgin before Ichigo even though he had been dancing for years earlier and the younger male was extremely proud to have this awesome older male choose **him** for a lover, his _first_ lover, over all the other suitable companions scrabbling at his feet.

Shiro loved trying out new positions so Ichigo had both topped and been topped in various places and actual positions against said places. They'd done it so often that it was getting slightly difficult to find someplace new where they could get that extra rush. Shiro was insatiable and Ichigo wouldn't have it any other way.

Pale fingers snapped in front of his bronze eyes and Ichigo blinked, bringing a rather annoyed Rukia back into focus.

"Did you even hear me?" She demanded, miffed that her friend would rather ogle at the gyrating albino male that speak intelligently to her.

"Nope, not a word." Ichigo admitted uncaringly with a grin at the petite woman's glare that followed him down the bar as he went to serve another customer. Applause erupted and Ichigo joined in when he realized Shiro had finished his dance and was gathering his tips.

The older male usually got over fifty thousand yen for just one dance and he danced three times a night. Neither of them had to work from the money and tips they got from working at the bar even though both of them were quite qualified to have high level jobs. Shiro just really enjoyed dancing dirty and Ichigo loved watching him so they worked at a high class, clean bar. That had been Shiro's last dance of the evening.

Ichigo grinned haughtily when Shiro immediately made his way over to the bar to rest up safely without getting mobbed by his horny men and women fans. "Fantastic as usual, babe." The orange head purred as he helped the albino climb over the bar top, batting a fiend's hands away from Shiro's ass.

The white haired male grinned and pulled on a jacket Ichigo had brought for him. "Why thank ya, love." Ichigo then received countless jealous glares as Shiro kissed the orange head on the lips chastely before settling on the clean floor behind the bar, resting from dancing exuberantly three times in the past two hours.

The younger male threaded his fingers through his older lover's thick hair briefly before retrieving some alcohol bottles and refilling some customers' glasses. Shiro sighed softly and rested his head against Ichigo's thigh with a content purr. The orange head stayed put as to not dislodge the weary albino and skillfully slid drinks down the bar top to signalers.

Ichigo looked down at the almost drowsing albino male and was glad Shiro had a week to himself before he came back to dance again. The older male only danced once a week on whatever day he felt like it and completely wore himself out on those days and it was when Ichigo's dominant nature showed through the most by protecting the bone tired Shiro from his molesting fans.

"Alright, closing time, get gone ya'll!" The teal-haired bouncer, Grimmjow, shouted over the din as the DJ, Shuuhei, stopped the music with a scratch simultaneously. People groaned and grumbled but downed the rest of their drinks and started mass shuffling towards the exits. Grimmjow wasn't a bouncer for nothing and Ichigo was known to help out if people refused to leave. Ichigo caught Rukia's eyes before she left and waved goodbye as she did the same.

"Heeey."

Ichigo looked up at the voice and scowled when he came face to face with one of Shiro's more obsessive fans.

"Where're ya hidin' White?" The redhead, named Renji, slurred annoyingly.

White was one of Shiro's many stage names, one that he had never encouraged but eventually taken up because of so many drunks only being able to slur that one easy word.

"None of your business, pineapple, now get going, the club's closing." Ichigo scowled threateningly, crossing his arms over his muscular chest.

Renji pouted drunkenly and leaned further forward. Ichigo shoved him back off the counter before he could spot Shiro and growled. "Yo Grimmjow, we got an asshole over here that wants you to kick his ass!" The orange head yelled over to the teal haired bouncer.

Renji squawked indignantly. "No, I don'! Nooooo~!" The redhead whined childishly and clung to the bar when Grimmjow strode over and started to haul him away. The tattooed male's face suddenly lit up and his had shot out in flash. "Heeeey White!"

Shiro was jarred from his drowse and shrieked when his hair was yanked harshly by the exuberant Renji. Ichigo reacted immediately and punched the redhead straight in the face, instantly knocking the drunk out and releasing Shiro. Grimmjow snorted in laughter and hauled Renji across the empty floor and then threw him out in the streets uncaringly.

Ichigo kneeled on the floor next to his lover and soothingly rubbed Shiro's abused scalp. "I'm sorry, babe, are you okay?" He asked concernedly of the teary eyed albino.

"Yeah, m' alrigh', it jus' surprised me an' hurt like a bitch, is all." Shiro mumbled, unusual golden eyes falling half lidded as the sting faded under Ichigo's massaging touch. "Mmm, tha' feels nice, Ichi."

The younger male grinned and pecked his older on the lips affectionately. "I'm glad. You ready to go?" He inquired, standing up and locking up all the alcohol in the liquor cabinets behind the bar and pulled on his jacket.

Shiro yawned and stretched before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, m' worn out." He took Ichigo's offered hand and pulled himself upright, immediately latching himself onto the orange head's arm with another yawn.

The younger male chuckled and led him out of the club, waving goodbye to Grimmjow and Shuuhei. Their apartment that they had just recently begun to live in together was only a few blocks away so they started walking down the deserted dark sidewalk.

Shiro was purring softly in Ichigo's ear from where he clung to the orange head's side. The orange head grinned and affectionately tousled white tresses as he led them into their apartment complex and into the elevator.

Once inside the small room, Shiro pulled him close and kissed him lovingly. "Thanks fer always takin' care of me, Ichigo. Wha' would I do wit'out ya?" The albino murmured with a smile, brushing orange locks out of soft brown eyes.

Ichigo grinned. "Probably already have been mobbed. Repeatedly." He chuckled, draping his arms around his lover's waist.

Shiro was so sweet sometimes. Who cared what Rukia thought; he loved his albino "dancer" and was loved back. And he got laid on a daily basis. What's not to love?


	9. B's 3

_**Extra **__**Disclaimer: **__I do not own neither Bleach nor Alice of Wonderland. x3_

* * *

**~x~**

_**B is for Berry, Bounty, Bumblebee, and Balloon**_

**~x~**

"King! King! Wake up! ... Dammit, ICHIGO!"

"GRAH!" Ichigo shouted, jolting upright in a flash. _BAM!_

"OW!" "Fuck!"

Almost twin shouts of pain exploded from twin sets of mouths. Cursing and muttering under his breath, Ichigo forced open one pain-induced-tear-filled eye to squint over at his loudly swearing inner Hollow. Who was now outer. While Ichigo was sitting down and holding his head, Shiro was pacing-stomping angrily while rubbing his aching forehead where Ichigo's head had connected.

After the momentary blinding pain in his head had abated to a dull, throbbing ache, the orange head dropped his hands into his skirt...clad...lap...? "What the hell am I wearing?.!" He shrieked, scrambling to his feet to see what he was fully clad in.

A knee length pastel blue dress with puffy sleeves adorned his body. It had a white-apron like garment down the front and he had a thin black belt around his waist, making the top push out a little into the bodice of the dress. He also wore white panty-hose and a pair of shiny, buckle black shoes. Reaching up on his head, he took off a black velvet headband, staring at it dazedly.

"What the hell...?" He whispered, putting the headband back into his hair just so he didn't have to hold the thing anymore.

"Tell me about it." Shiro drawled, crossing his arms and drawing Ichigo's attention to his own apparel. The mildly irate Hollow was wearing the exact same outfit as his King only it was negatively, reversely colored. His dress was a pumpkin orange, a black satin apron front, white belt, black leggings with white, snowy shoes and a barely-able-to-be-seen pale headband nestled in his crown of pure white tresses.

While Ichigo looked exactly like the girl in the American movie "Alice of Wonderland", Shiro looked like the nightmare, Halloween styled "Alice". The orange head secretly, definitely thought that his Hollow looked definitively better between the two of both their ridiculous outfits.

Belatedly noticing his surroundings, Ichigo then used the most adjectives he had ever used at one time to describe where they were standing. It was the strangest forest he had ever seen, fiction and nonfiction alike.

The tree trunks were a bright, almost glowing purple and the leaves were a dark, metallic blue. Somewhat thankfully, the sky was still a clear normal blue but the clouds, while still white, were definite, purposeful shapes and figures. Looking back down, he saw the grass beneath his shoes was neon yellow; so bright that it nearly hurt the eyes. It was dotted with, somewhat semi-normal, hot pink and lime green flowers. Even the rocks were oddly colored: splattered with ruby reds, acid greens, and baby blues.

"Where the hell are we?" Ichigo muttered, his tone cross between curious, confused, wondrous, and mildly annoyed.

Shiro shrugged, the poofy sleeves exaggerating the movement. "No idea. Jus' woke up, I was out 'ere, ya were asleep, an' then I woke ya up. Ya know th' rest." He explained, resentfully rubbing the bump on his ashen forehead.

"Oh, sorry about that." Ichigo apologized quickly, unconsciously dusting the seat of his skirt off. Walking towards a tree, frowning at the swishing feeling of the skirt against his panty-hose clad legs, he placed a hand on the trunk.

It was cold and hard against his palm. Raising an eyebrow curiously, he knocked his knuckles on it and the other brow shot up to join the first when a deep gong sound rang out. A light ring that sounded like a chime followed soon afterwards. Looking backwards, he saw that his Hollow had imitated him on the other side of the clearing.

"Huh. This place just keeps getting weirder." Ichigo muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms, unknowingly making the bodice of the dress push outwards, as he walked back to the center of the clearing they were in, Shiro joining him there.

The two counterparts stood facing each other, exact mirror images of the other, excluding the obvious color differences. Why did Shiro look so much better than him if they looked exactly the same?

Shiro's eyes suddenly went to Ichigo's shoulder and then back to his eyes. "Ya gotta bug on ya, King." He reported dryly.

Ichigo blinked and looked down and was surprised to see a normally colored fat bumblebee sitting happily on his right shoulder.

"**Bumbly beezzzzz!" **It suddenly hummed loudly.

Shiro and Ichigo stared at the happily buzzing insect.

"Wha' did it jus' say?" The albino asked slowly, his question more to see if Ichigo had heard the bumblebee talk as well than to know what it said.

"Bumbly bees." The stunned Vizard answered dazedly.

"Yeah, I thought so." Shiro drawled, glaring at the little bee like his entire predicament of wearing a dress and being in a fucked up forest was its fault.

Ichigo was just about to comment on the obvious when the little black and yellow bug spoke up again.

"**Bounty on Berrrrrrry! Boooooounnty on Berry!" **It chirped, alternating between stretching out the two B-words.

Shiro narrowed his eyes at the bug, somehow knowing that this bumblebee was unnaturally intelligent and trying to relay a warning. "Which Berry?" He demanded, surprising Ichigo that he was actually taking the bug seriously.

The orange head was even more surprised when the little bee answered. In its own way of course. It took off Ichigo's shoulder and buzzed around the orange head, all the time singing in its little voice. **"Boooounty on Berry! Bounty on Berrrrrry!" **Then it landed on Shiro's shoulder and chirped a single word before zipping off. "**Balloon!" **And then it was gone.

Ichigo was baffled and more than a little frustrated. "What the hell just happened?" He demanded, clenching his fists to his sides and stamping his foot, unknowingly looking like a spoiled princess.

Shiro turned a grim smirk on him. "Someone wants ya dead...Berry." He drawled, a little humor lighting his black and gold eyes at the orange head's new nickname.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, not even noticing the nickname. "What? Who? Why?" Now Ichigo wasn't one to usually freak out over something like having his life threatened, as he _had_ had his life threatened countless times before, but in this strange place, wearing a dress of all things, and not knowing who wanted his head and exactly why… it was disconcerting.

Shiro shrugged, seemingly uncaringly until he spoke. "But it's not gonna happen. Now let's go. No use standin' 'round 'ere." The Hollow said, keeping his arms crossed over his chest as he stepped towards a red stone pathway leading out of the clearing.

"Wha-hey wait up!" Ichigo shouted, rushing after the albino, trying to ignore the draft as he ran. His shoes clacked on the red, candy red, bricks as he caught up to Shiro. Habitually moving his hands down, he was surprised the dress actually had pockets to keep his hands in.

"Oof!" He huffed when he walked smack into Shiro's back, whom had stopped walking without Ichigo noticing. "What?" The Vizard questioned, stepping up equal to see what the albino was looking at.

About three feet up ahead of them, a classic red balloon was tied to a blue rock and it swayed in the gentle breeze.

Shiro nodded as if the random sign made sense and began walking again. Ichigo stood looking between the innocent, harmless balloon and the retreating back of his Hollow, bewildered and trying to make sense of the actions that had just occurred.

"C'mon, aibou!" The Hollow's warbled voice called from up ahead.

Jerking, Ichigo looked up to see that the albino had stopped and was waiting for him to join him. "Y-yeah!" He answered back and had just started to run to catch up to Shiro when he heard a crack above him. It all happened in barely four seconds.

Shiro disappeared from his sight.

Ichigo's stomach was it hard by something broad.

There were blurs of motion.

A loud thud and a grunt, and then things jolted to a standstill.

Dizzy and wheezing from where he was thrown over Shiro's shoulder, Ichigo hung limp and tried to get the ground to stop switching places with the sky.

"Bastard."

He heard his Hollow hiss menacingly. Curious, the orange head braced his hands on the albino's lower back and pushed himself up to look over his shoulder and Shiro's head, the Vizard was surprised to see a familiar person sitting in the neon yellow grass, whining and rubbing his green and white hat-clad head.

"Itaii!" Urahara whined up at the glowering albino. "You didn't have to hit me so hard, Hollow-san! I wasn't going to harm Kurosaki-san!" The shopkeeper pouted as he stood up and brushed his purple, velvet jacket and bright, lime green pants off. He still wore his wooden sandals and still wielded his cane and fan.

The albino Hollow snorted, shifting his weight and placing his free hand on his jut out hip, the other on Ichigo's back keeping his aibou on his shoulder. "Like hell ya weren', crazy ass blonde." He muttered crossly, narrowing his eyes mistrustfully at the grinning shop keep-ahem, "mad hatter" in this "Alice of Wonderland" world. Where was Rukia in a Chappy outfit for the white rabbit?

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo cried out, still unattempting to remove himself being slung over his Hollow's shoulder protectively. "What are you doing here? What's going on?" He demanded angrily.

The blonde whipped out his every trusty fan and hid his shit-eating grin behind it. "Oh, nothing Kurosaki-san! I was just trying to kidnap you for a tea party!"

Ichigo and Shiro deadpanned. "Uh, well, okay then. In that regard, thank you so much, Shiro." The orange head thanked his protective Hollow fervently.

Shiro raised his eyebrows and smirked amusedly, pleased that his King had finally thanked him for his services. "Yer very welcome, aibou." He purred with a pat to the Vizard's back.

The gesture finally remembered Ichigo of his position and he blushed lightly before squirming slightly. "Uh, Shiro? You can put me down now." He said quickly and quietly, clenching his hands in the cloth of Shiro's back.

Shrugging, the albino bent forward until Ichigo's feet touched the ground and released the orange head. Still blushing lightly, the Vizard coughed embarrassedly and unconsciously brushed wrinkles out of his dress.

God, he felt like such a girl. What was wrong with him? It was just Shiro, so why was he nervous and shy when the albino smirked sexily at him?

...

His train of thought died and his eyes widened. Oh no, hell no, he did not just think that! He did not just think his Hollow was the sexiest man alive!

...

AGH! NOOOO!

Shiro quirked an eyebrow when Ichigo suddenly crouched down on the ground, eyes wide and his whole face and neck a bright red and holding the sides of his head. Leaving his King to his apparent mental breakdown, the albino looked up and blinked when he saw that Urahara had long disappeared and in his place was a white, porcelain cup full of cooling tea with another red balloon tied to the handle.

"Well, we're still goin' in th' right direction, King." He told the slightly recovered orange head dryly, nodding to indicate the items.

Ichigo straightened up and observed the set up left by the vanished Urahara. He saw red out of the corner of his eye and gasped when he saw that the red was Shiro's scraped, slightly bloody knuckles from where he had punched the "mad hatter" upside the head. "Shiro! You're hurt!" He cried concernedly, snatching up his Hollow's hand in both of his and appraised the raw scrape worriedly.

"Eh? I am?" Shiro said confusedly, watching as his aibou fretted over his scraped hand while rubbing the back of his head with the other. Why did Ichigo care?

"You always get hurt protecting me." Ichigo whispered mournfully as he wrapped the albino's knuckles in a clean strip of cloth he had torn from his apron.

The Hollow blinked, surprised at the saddened look in Ichigo's chocolate hues. What had brought this on?

The orange head finished tying the cloth around the albino's hand but didn't let go. Instead, he shyly raised it and pressed his cheek to Shiro's palm, blushing faintly and closing his eyes, leaning into his Hollow's hand.

Shiro's bewilderment rose but his face softened. He stroked Ichigo's cheek with his thumb, unconsciously stepping closer. "Hey, its okay, King. I don' mind gettin' hurt as long as yer safe." He murmured soothingly. "After all, a horse is nuthin' wit'out his King." He joked, trying to lighten the sudden depressed mood between them.

Ichigo's brow furrowed and his eyes opened, looking determinedly into his Hollow's eyes. "Don't call me that anymore Shiro. Don't call yourself that. You're more than that...to me..." The last sentence was whispered so softly that Shiro almost didn't hear it. The Vizard closed his eyes again and pressed his cheek closer to the albino's hand. "Call me aibou. Like you did before." He pleaded quietly.

Shiro didn't know what was going on with the orange head but… this softer, quieter version of Ichigo appealed to him in a gentle way. With his instincts guiding him, which he always obeyed because they never led him astray, the albino Hollow gently pressed his lips against Ichigo's in a soft kiss.

The Vizard had been hoping, but not truly expecting, for Shiro to kiss him so he was pleasantly surprised when he felt cool lips encasing and massaging his own. Coiling his arms around the albino's neck, Ichigo shyly reciprocated the action. He was again pleasantly surprised when Shiro purred and ran his blue tongue along his lower lip, asking for entrance.

Granting it shyly, the orange head gasped when Shiro pushed into his mouth hungrily, starting a deliciously sinful dance between their contrasting tongues. His Hollow pulled back for the briefest moment to allow them both to suck in a quick breath before diving back to seal the tiny distance between them once more.

Shiro was purring into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Ichigo's waist and pulling the Vizard flush against his body. His aibou tasted so… _good_. He was just about ready to go further than just kissing when a snap of a twig being stepped made him snap his head back and cradle Ichigo to his chest protectively.

Startled by the sudden stop, the teen tightened his hold around Shiro's neck when he saw how suspiciously tense his Hollow was acting. "Shiro? What's the matter?" He whispered hoarsely, looking over his shoulder nervously at the thick forestry.

The albino didn't answer, too focused on their surroundings even as he pulled Ichigo even closer to him while his black and gold eyes darted around restlessly, trying to pinpoint the cause of the sound and possible threat to his aibou. The bumblebee's warning buzzed in his head.

Ichigo didn't mind nor cared almost being crushed into Shiro's chest as his nervousness increased ten-fold when he heard another snap sound out. He squeaked when a black Grand Rey Cero ripped through the trees in the direction of where the sound had come from.

He looked up to see his Hollow's un-bandaged hand was raised; three fingers steepled to a point and the tips were smoking. Ichigo was amazed at how fast Shiro had fired off such a powerful Cero. He stiffened when he heard coughing.

"God-_cough_-fucking dammit Whitey! Ya coulda-_cough_-fucking killed me-_cough_-!"

Ichigo stared dumbstruck when Grimmjow, in his released armored feline form, picked his way out of the charred trees, he himself more than a little burnt looking. The orange head felt Shiro loosen his hold back to a mere cradling hug when the bad-turned-semi-good arrancar came into view.

Ignoring the crispy teal-haired arrancar momentarily, not even bothering on wasting his time apologizing when he wasn't sorry, Shiro looked down at Ichigo, almost immediately catching the orange head's attention when he did. "Ya alrigh' aibou?" He asked in a murmur, lovingly stroking down his counterpart's tanned cheek. Now that he had realized how precious Ichigo was to him, the albino was going to smother the orange head with protective affection.

Ichigo blushed under the caring gaze and struggled not to avert his eyes. "Y-yeah, thank you, Shiro." He stammered, his hands moving down to clutch the front of the albino's dress as his legs started to feel a little weak.

The Hollow smiled and meant to reply when a surprised yowl came from the previously ignored Grimmjow. Both look-a-likes gazed over to see a cheerful, purple striped leotard-clad (complete with matching tail and ears) Yoruichi sitting happily atop the struggling arrancar.

The dark skinned woman's outfit was a light purple, and the stripes were the same color as her hair; a deep violet. Her hands and feet were bare and Ichigo embarrassedly averted his eyes from her voluptuous body, which the skin-tight full body leotard did just about nothing to hide. And if Ichigo remembered right, Yoruichi would then be their "Cheshire Cat" in their "Alice of Wonderland" themed world.

"Hello alls!" Yoruichi greeted enthusiastically with a two-fingered wave/mock-salute, complete with a wink of one mischievous golden eye. She then leaned down and pulled on Grimmjow's long, furred ears. "I am the Cheshire cat here, Grimm-kitty! Say it!" She demanded gleefully, stretching the arrancar's feline ears painfully.

"Oww!" The teal-haired arrancar howled, arching his head back in an attempt to lessen the pain. "I already toldja I don't fucking care!" He snarled up at the smirking Goddess of Flash. "Now leggo of my ears!"

Shiro and Ichigo sweatdropped as Yoruichi continued to torture Grimmjow and the arrancar thrash his limbs like a huffy child. "LEGGO!" "SAY IT!"

Ichigo's Hollow cleared his throat and released all of Ichigo except for one hand. "Let's keep goin', eh aibou?" He suggested, leading the orange head around the loud pair of felines and back along the candy red path.

The Vizard nodded thankfully in agreement, happily following after the albino. Once the sounds of Yoruichi's and Grimmjow's screaming match had faded away, Ichigo counted up the "characters" they had met so far.

"Okay, so you and I are Alice, Urahara-san was the Mad Hatter, and Yoruichi was the Cheshire Cat. Grimmjow was just apparently here for the sole reason of being tortured by Yoruichi and-." Ichigo cut off suddenly when he realized something.

"Aibou?" Shiro prompted concernedly, squeezing the orange head's hand in his. "Wha' is it?"

"The bee." The orange head murmured, looking up at his Hollow. "Soi Fon's zanpakatou is like a bee and she is head of the kill squads in Soul Society. She's the bounty hunter!" He exclaimed. It made almost perfect sense.

Shiro blinked in comprehension and grinned at his proud aibou. "Good work, Ichi. But I wonder who hired her t' kill ya?" He wondered aloud, turning down the path and spotting another red balloon. Still going in the right direction.

Ichigo shrugged, deep in thought. "In the story, there was a Queen of Hearts that was Alice's main enemy but there was never a bounty hunter." He said, looking at the balloon mindlessly as they passed it.

The albino nodded in agreement. "I can't think of any girls tha' want ya dead an' if we're in dresses, then maybe th' "Queen" is a guy as well." He theorized, scowling when several potential Queen's that wanted Ichigo dead instantly came to mind.

The orange head nodded, agreeing with his Hollow. "Very possible and probably likely. It could be Aizen or any of his male Espada, or even Yamamoto or his council-thing." He muttered thoughtfully, a little depressed for the moment that so many people would rather see him dead than alive and well.

Shiro ducked to avoid a scissor-like bird and Ichigo stepped over a mini-parade of bowling pin-like ducks, neither even blinking because they had already seen stranger in this freaky "Wonderland."

"Hurry up, you two! The game's about to start!"

The two look-a-likes looked up in surprise to see Rukia, clad in a rather playboy bunny like attire, call to them from atop a hill before turning and vanishing down the other side.

"Ah, there she is!" Shiro smirked triumphantly. "Though not in th' outfit I would think fer her." He murmured amusedly, leading a slightly confused, but also amused Ichigo after the "White Rabbit".

Coming to the top of the hill, the "Alice"s looked down to see Rukia, with bunny ears and a fluffy tail, beckoning to them before running into a large hedge maze.

"Oh, this is where Alice meets the Queen of Hearts." The Vizard remembered accurately, pointing to the large, lavender castle dead center of the huge hedge labyrinth.

His Hollow nodded in acknowledgment as they started picking their way down the steep slope and then into the mouth of the maze. It was generally easy to know which turns to take because there were bits of white fluff on every correct turn: courtesy of Rukia's fluffy bunny tail.

"Ya know aibou," Shiro murmured as they passed the alive cards walking, talking, and painting the white roses red. "I think this whole scheme was jus' t' get us t'gether."

Ichigo smirked, squeezing the albino's hand in his. "I had the same thought. Must be a joint effort between Urahara, Yoruichi, Rukia, and whoever this Queen is." He theorized with a chuckle. "They should be happy to know it worked." Here he smiled shyly over at his Hollow.

The albino grinned and raised their joined hands to his lips, kissing the back of Ichigo's hand. "I am too." He purred, delighted in the blush his action had brought out of his beautiful aibou. His grin widened when the orange head lowered his eyes embarrassedly but stepped closer.

_**Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**_

The two counterparts looked up to see three fat little bumblebees sitting on the hedge beside them. Once the little bugs realized that they had the "twin's" attention, they each started buzzing three words, in and out of order.

"**Bounty, Berry, Balloon! Balloon, Bounty, Berry! Berry on Balloon! Bounty on Berry!" **They sand repetitively before taking off, still singing their little ditty.

Almost immediately after, and remarkably still dressed in her shihaksho and captain's haori, Soi Fon shunpoed into sight before them, her face devoid of emotion. Shiro growled menacingly at her and stepped forward protectively, stepping over and putting his shoulder between his aibou and the second squad captain.

"Kurosaki "Alice" Ichigo and his Hollow "Alice"." Soi Fon greeted in a monotone, shifting her weight abruptly to show that her black and gold shikai was already on her hand. "Do you wish to live?" She demanded, narrowing her ash grey eyes.

Ichigo's Hollow curled his lip at her but allowed Ichigo to answer. "Of course." The orange head replied firmly.

"Then come along quietly to the castle and I will allow you to." Soi Fon demanded tersely. "If you do not, Suzembachi will not hesitate to sting you to death."

This time Shiro snarled audibly and the captain/bounty hunter immediately snapped into a defensive position. It didn't matter that the Hollow was wearing a dress. His evil aura and presence of a major threat overshadowed the little detail. "Like hell we're gonna go quietly t' see yer lil Queenie, bee." He growled bitingly, hands curling into claws.

The black haired captain frowned at him, raising her hands to in front of her face, one hand touching her zanpakatou on the other. "Then you leave me no choice. The order was dead or alive and you have just chosen your fate."

However, she had barely finished her sentence when a white, orange, and black blur slammed into her midriff with a vicious Hollow scream ringing out for her blood.

"Shiro!" Ichigo called after his attacking Hollow, quickly running through the gap in the hedge that the albino had created by tackling the "bounty hunter" through. It didn't make sense. Why would Soi Fon want them dead? But then again she did take orders like it was her life orders so it was understandable in her case.

When he emerged from the other side of the ruined hedge, he saw that Shiro and Soi Fon were engaged in a fast, furious, close-matched physical fight of hand-to-hand combat. The Vizard bit his lip in worry for his Hollow but was relieved to see no black, butterfly like markings on Shiro that would signify a hit from Suzembachi and a 50/50 chance of living.

He winced when the albino flipped, and with an amazing amount of agility for one in a restraining dress, kicked Soi Fon in the back of her head with his heel with unrestraint, sending the captain flying through several other hedges where she crashed with a large resounding boom out of sight.

Rushing forwards, Ichigo was amused/surprised to see that his Hollow wasn't even breathing hard after that vicious spat. "Are you okay?" The Vizard asked, worriedly checking the albino over for any scratch on the one he now realized he loved. He was relieved when he found barely a thread out of place.

Shiro nodded, wrapping one arm around the orange head's waist and pulled him flush against him. "M'fine aibou. I'll never let anyone hurt ya ever again." He murmured before dipping down and kissing the underside of Ichigo's jaw.

The normal styled "Alice" blushed under the affection given to him and was about to reply with action as well when the hand he had been reaching up with was grasped and tugged back down. Looking down beside him in surprise, he was partly amused and partly disturbed to see a playboy bunny "white rabbit" looking/glaring up at the two taller males.

"Come ON!" Rukia emphasized before seizing Shiro's free hand as well, twisted on her stiletto heel, and marched forward, forcefully dragging the "Alice"s along with her.

Looking over, Ichigo snickered when he saw his Hollow's hardly restrained look of disgruntlement at being forcefully man-handled by a midget woman in heels and bunny ears. The whole situation hardly made any sense, kept becoming stranger by the minute, but moments like this made it all semi-worthwhile with the joyful or happy moments between them.

"This is the last page so we have to hurry and wrap this up! Since you guys took forever to get here, we now have to rush!" The violet-eyed shinigami snapped whilst shoving them forwards through the castle gates and into a courtyard. "Now go!" She pointed to where multitudes of colors were congregating and then the "white rabbit" turned and ran back into the hedge.

"What did she mean by last page?" Ichigo mumbled, semi-consciously slipping his hand into the albino's next to his.

Shiro shrugged and craned his head back to see the collage of colors behind him. "I dunno an' I don' wanna know wha's over there either so..." The Hollow trailed off and turned back to cup Ichigo's face in both of his hands, bringing their lips together softly.

The orange head squeaked in surprise but then instantly melted against the albino's form, latching his hands onto Shiro's elbows as he passionately responded to the kiss Shiro had intimated.

Quite suddenly, Ichigo fell forward with a gasp and stumble as his Hollow's solidity suddenly vanished. "What?" He asked dumbly, catching himself and turning back to see that he was back in Urahara's underground training grounds, alone, back in his black shihaksho, with Zangetsu's reassuring weight on his back.

The orange head looked around wildly, not searching for anything of that crazy "Wonderland" but for the form of his vanished Hollow. "Shiro?"

'_**Wha' th' hell was tha'?.!'**_

Ichigo jumped when he heard the albino's furious reply echo in his head once more. Wondrously reaching up to touch his temple, the orange head responded mentally. _'I don't know but I'm glad you're okay. You worried me when you suddenly disappeared like that.'_

He heard Shiro scoff irritably at vanishing at that moment before replying accordingly. _**'Yeah, sure scared th' hell outta me too when ya were jus' gone outta m' arms an' I opened m' eyes an' I was back in this shit-hole.' **_The Hollow muttered furiously.

"Hey! That shit-hole is my head!" The orange head grumbled aloud, half-annoyed as he sat cross-legged on the ground. "And it's not so bad in there!"

'_**But it's not wit' **_**you**_**, aibou.' **_Shiro murmured, his spiritual presence rubbing against Ichigo's mind like a sensual cat.

The Vizard lost his irritability at that answer and his face noticeably softened from the mental caress. "I'll come see you later tonight, I promise." He swore fervently and was pleased to hear Shiro purr.

'_**Good, I'll be waitin' fer ya.' **_

In reiatsu-hiding cloaks behind a rock about twenty-three feet away, Urahara and Rukia high-fived each other in success of their match-making skills.

"Whew! I'm glad it worked! And that we ran out of time! Nii-sama wasn't going to be our Queen." Rukia whisper yelled, mildly put out that she couldn't see her highly respected noble brother as Queen of their story.

The blonde inventor shop keeper nodded and tucked the leftover illusionary materializing kido spell mixture into his pocket with a grin. The solution was an immediate success, it worked perfectly.

A disgruntled, roped in Soi Fon and Grimmjow sulked behind them with a still cheerful purple Cheshire Cat.

* * *

_**For **_**LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies! **

_Though I think I remember that you have a new username now, though forgive me because I can't remember it… Kinda crackish and left some loose ends maybe but I still hoped you liked!_

_Request for B-words **drabbles** is now open for the last two chapters of B!_


	10. B's 4

_Apologies for being a lazy ass. Here's another collection of the remaining B drabbles. The last of the B's will be posted next! And hopefully I'll get the C's uploaded soon after._

* * *

_**B is for Beautiful**_

One of Shirosaki's favorite things to do was compliment his lover. Ichigo would always blush so hard each and every time the albino would purr praise in his ear.

Ichigo's vivid blushing was only part of the reason Shiro showered the orange head with compliments. The other, main reason was that the older man viewed his praise as true.

Shiro truly thought that Ichigo was cute, adorable, gorgeous, trusting, kind, sweet, and beautiful...

Ichigo was just so beautiful that he deserved all the praise in the world and Shiro was happy to give it to him.

**For lovely .vampire101.**

* * *

_**B is for Bride**_

"Shiro. Listen to me very closely. I am not a bride. If anyone is, it's you. Because you're white." Ichigo explained slowly as if talking to a small child.

His Hollow merely smirked. "But ain't brides usually females? And aren't females usually submissive? And aren't ya submissive?"

Ichigo's scowl darkened at the point-by-point logic laid out by his Hollow. "Shut up, bastard, I'm not your damn bride. Where the hell did you even hear about brides anyways to bring this up?"

Shiro blinked at the orange head at the question. "Ya were dreaming last night. Ya don' remember?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, and he flushed in embarrassment even though he didn't remember a thing about the supposed dream. However, if Shiro's persistence that Ichigo was a bride, it was probable that he _had been_ the bride of the two. Well fuck.

**For awwws**

* * *

_**B is for Befuddled**_

Ichigo growled at the piece of paper that was indirectly, discreetly, but nonetheless insulting his intelligence. The orange head scowled at the take home test paper, the answers stubbornly refusing to reveal themselves to his tired brain.

In his inner world, Shiro was amused and mildly disturbed that his aibou was focusing so hard on the grade and mumbling unintelligibly to himself occasionally. It was a make-up test at that which didn't even count towards Ichigo's final grade anyways so the Hollow was stumped as to why the Vizard was concentrating so hard on it.

"Okay, fine, shut up!" Ichigo suddenly muttered vehemently, stabbing the white paper with his pencil, leaving a dark jagged streak across the roman numerals.

Shiro was befuddled.

_**For **_**xXKimochiWatariXx. **

* * *

_**B is for Beloved**_

"Have you had any sickness lately?"

"No." The twenty year old albino replied dryly, inspecting his black painted nails disinterestedly from where he was reclined in the brown leather chair of the doctor's office.

"Pay attention, Shirosaki, this is your health we're discussing here." His doctor, Aizen, demanded.

Heaving a sigh, Shiro raised his golden eyes to stare lazily at his unruffled looking health physician. "Are we done yet?" He drawled in a mock child's whine, utterly bored and his tone just screaming for Aizen to say yes or the albino would commit hypothetical suicide right then and there out of extreme boredom.

He hated hospitals.

The brunette doctor frowned at the twenty year old, disapproving of the uncaring attitude of his patient. "Almost. Now, please list your loved ones' contacts so that you can be identified if in an accident." Aizen said calmly, passing the albino a clipboard with a white sheet attached and a pen.

Shiro muttered to himself and reluctantly took it. He jotted down one name, cell, and address and handed it back.

Aizen raised an eyebrow at the single contact the albino had so graciously given. "Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Shiro nodded with a grin. "Yeah, my only beloved."

* * *

_**B is for Belonging**_

Ichigo shifted his weight anxiously, nervously fixing his perfect, but harassed looking tie. He was wearing a pressed black formal suit and was waiting anxiously for his father to come and escort him from the side room he was waiting in to the ballroom.

The orange head was going to be meeting some business big-shots and he was nervous to be around the large corporate suits and, more importantly, their security that hovered around them and then other house security around the doors.

Ichigo had long admitted and even accepted it with eager, open arms that he didn't belong in the cut and clean world. He belonged in back alleyways, trading packages with a pistol pressing reassuringly against his back from where it was hidden in the back of his pants, and hiding from the cop cars that rolled by searching for the illegal business that Ichigo took part in.

But the meeting of business suits wasn't what he was nervous about. Fidgeting with the hem of his monkey suit jacket, Ichigo saw a glimpse of white out of the corner of his eye. Whipping his head around, his heart skipped a beat when he saw his best partner-in-crime and lover, Shirosaki, creeping through the well kept foliage towards the window.

Grinning as he strode across the large room, Ichigo briefly checked over his shoulder before throwing up the window and offering a hand to his albino lover-in-crime. Returning the grin, the more casually dressed Shiro took it and the orange head heaved him inside.

Exchanging a quick kiss, Shiro immediately hid in the closet and Ichigo closed it after him, leaving it unlocked, just as Isshin strolled in to take him out to the ballroom finally. '_Right on time, babe.' _Ichigo thought with a smirk as he looked back at the last moment to see his boyfriend step out of the closet and send him a smirk of his own.

Time for operation Rip-Off-The-Suits to begin. Ichigo smirked when the lights cut off and screams from fancily dressed ladies sounded out as the orange head slipped into the crowd away from his father and started his job, glimpsing Shiro's white hair on the other side of the room doing the same.

They would definitely be moving up in the ranks of underground status after tonight's heist. Ichigo had definitely found his place of belonging.

* * *

_**B is for Breath**_

"Ya don' hafta do this if ya don' want t', Ichi. I won' make ya if yer panickin' like this." Shiro reminded, worried for his pale faced, anxious boyfriend/soon-to-be-spouse on the throne. Today was the albino's coronation and Ichigo was his chosen partner to rule with him and the orange head was as nervous as hell.

The younger male shook his head almost frantically. "N-no, this is important to you and I wanna b-be here with you. I w-want this, I'm just n-nervous." Ichigo tired hard not to stammer but he still did anyways.

Shiro still looked concerned and was about to reassure Ichigo once more when an excellent idea to get his lover's mind off the oncoming ceremony for their crowning. Grinning slyly, the albino advanced on the anxious Ichigo.

"What if-mph!"

Shiro never got to figure out Ichigo's next "What-If" scenario as he sealed their lips together passionately, yanking his lover's body fully against him, uncaring if he wrinkled their expensive, decorative clothes.

Moaning as his mouth was plundered hungrily, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck as the kiss got even more intense as hands roamed on both parties. The two soon to be rulers had started a heavy make-out-petting session and didn't look like they were stopping anytime soon.

The albino prince finally stopped to let them suck in much needed breath, the two look-a-likes panting lightly from the long, heavy kiss. "There. Ya nervous anymore?" Shiro purred, stroking down a tanned cheek lovingly.

Ichigo blinked up at him confusingly. "Nervous about what?"

Shiro grinned triumphantly. Success.

* * *

_**B is for Bounded**_

Ichigo whirled around suddenly for the twelfth time in the past five minutes, scanning the empty street behind him suspiciously through narrowed eyes. Frustrated, the orange head turned around and resumed stomping home.

He had barely got seven steps walked out when he felt eyes boring into his back once more and heard the soft scrape of shoes against the gravel. Gritting his teeth and trying to ignore it, the orange head continued to walk home quickly but after he heard a soft giggle, he spun around on his heel.

He nearly screamed when his sight was met with the empty deserted street once more. "What the fuck?" He growled loudly, partly to himself and to the person he knew was there but couldn't see or sense. Angrily striding towards his house once more, he was about ready to rip whoever it was head's off when he finally saw who was stalking him.

A white albino form slowly peeked out from behind an electrical pole. A wide insane grin stretched across his pale, identical-to-Ichigo's features as he sidled along the fence before he skittered across the street, all the while keeping his eyes on the strawberry, and ducked down to hide behind a garbage can just as Ichigo whirled around yet again.

The Hollow giggled silently when he heard the teen snarl in frustration once more as the Vizard failed once more to pinpoint and identify whoever was following him and boring holes into his back. Stalking his adorable strawberry King was such fun when the teen became all cute and ruffled and flushed with anger.

Peeking over the trash lid to see that Ichigo had once again resumed walking, Shiro bounded out of and, finally not hiding, walked just a step behind the orange head, mimicking the teen's slouching angry stride.

Ichigo froze almost instantly when he finally felt his stalker's presence and whirled around with a punch ready. The albino ducked hurriedly to avoid a direct hit to the face. The Vizard blinked when he saw his grinning Hollow. Then he scowled darkly. "Shiro..." He hissed through gritted teeth.

Shiro grinned cheekily and glomped his huffy illicit lover. "We're bound, Ichi! Of course its me stalkin' ya! I wouldn' let anyone else have th' special privilege of starin' at yer ass th' whole way home!" He reasoned with an enthusiastic nod.

Ichigo blushed. "SHIRO!"

_**For **_**Crescent Luna Moon. **

* * *

_**B is for Beyond**_

Ichigo's Hollow was far past being saved from insanity. He was even farther beyond outside help. He was mostly instincts anyways but when his King was 'killed' by Ulquiorra, he erupted into pure fury, beyond sanity and to a place where Ichigo barely managed to drag him back from.

The masked, horned beast he had become then was his ultimate form. One that didn't think and only obeyed its very base instincts. The one that would kill without a single hesitation, slaughter any in its path just so that the person it had been summoned for, was beyond damage and safe.

* * *

_**B is for Beneath**_

"ICHIGO~!"

A loud thud was heard right before Isshin burst into his son's room with his usual flying leap towards the orange head in bed. His jaw was immediately hit in a vicious uppercut and his body detoured out the open window and then hence down to the road below.

Ichigo yelled out the window briefly to his twitching insane father before slamming and locking it. he collapsed back in bed, pulling the blanket up from here it had pooled around his bare waist to cover his naked chest.

"Well, tha' was close." His secret, equally nude albino boyfriend said amusedly as he crawled out from beneath Ichigo's bed and began gathering his scattered clothes.

* * *

_**B is for Broken**_

Everyone's savior, the hero of the Winter War, the one that had slew Aizen and saved Soul Society and the human world, Kurosaki Ichigo – was broken.

The constant fighting and huge burden placed on his young shoulders had finally caught up and broken the orange head's previously iron will and strong determination. He was just so tired...

His friends and allies all tried to help, each in their own way, but the now rather timid, quiet, dead-eyed, thin Ichigo rejected their attempts to assist him in any way or form.

They didn't know he already had "help" from the one who only truly understood his pains and heartbreak. Only his inner Hollow was there, and allowed to, hold him through the equally bleak mornings and nights.

* * *

_**B is for Beaten**_

What Shirosaki didn't understand was how his fiery aibou could take the physical and verbal abuse Grimmjow dished out silently. The teal haired arrancar was so brutal with Ichigo, leaving the teen's body often broken and his mind close to becoming weak as well.

But the Vizard accepted it, because he had no other choice. His body was a sacrifice to Grimmjow so that the new Hueco Mundo King (self-proclaimed and new ruler of all Hollows) so that the arrancar and his army wouldn't go on a rampage. Grimmjow promised that he would unless Ichigo belonged to him.

No one could save him from this harsh fate. But...

While the orange head's body belonged to Grimmjow by force, Ichigo willingly gave his scarred mind over to his true lover and Shiro was always there to bandage his wounds, heal his broken body, and soothe his troubled mind. Shiro was there to hold him after he had been beaten by Grimmjow once again.

* * *

_**B is for Bake**_

Ichigo was quite amused to find that baking was a safe, productive, and somewhat messy way to channel his inner Hollow's restless energy.

Sure it had shocked the hell out of his family and friends when the had walked in one day on Ichigo showing Shiro how to work a mixer, but it was nonetheless affective. And surprisingly delicious.

Because damn, who would've thought that a homicidal inner Hollow like Ichigo's would enjoy baking and do it so damn well! Ichigo internally debated, somewhat guiltily, about who was a better cook at their house now: Shiro or Yuzu.

It was a tough competition.

* * *

_**B is for Book**_

"No, no, no, ye-wait, no, no." Ichigo said tonelessly as he picked through the library's section of books, running his index finger along the dusty, worn spines of the countless volumes sitting atop the shelves. "Not a single Edgar Allen Poe." He muttered crossly, folding his arms over his chest poutingly.

He had barely registered the presence of someone stepping up behind him when a rather..."graphic" book was held before his face. He squeaked at the obscene image on the glossy textbook-like page and rapidly backed up, right against the strong chest of his mischievous boyfriend.

Shiro giggled and dropped his male anatomy book carelessly to the floor and wrapped his arms around his vividly blushing lover, purring perverted things in Ichigo's ear.

_**For **_**Diva of Devastation. **

* * *

_**B is for Bite**_

"Shiro! Don't leave any marks!" Ichigo hissed, protesting his Hollow's enthusiastic nibbling on his neck. His fingers were twined in the albino's pure white hair and was half-heartedly tugging on it in an attempt to get his illicit lover away from his exposed throat.

Shiro ignored him in favor of opening his mouth wider and biting down on the orange head's jugular, hard enough to leave teeth marks, and sucked to bring blood to the surface and leave a large, vivid, purplish love bite.

"Shiro! How the hell am I gonna explain that?" Ichigo protested semi-angrily, eyes glazed with pleasure despite his words.

Shiro ignored him again with a muffled giggle.

* * *

_**B is for Bind**_

"Keep those hands there or I'll hafta bind 'em there."

Karin froze mid-step, hand half way to her open mouth. She dropped the popcorn back into the bowl she was carrying and turned on her heel to face the door she had just passed.

Wasn't that Ichigo's boyfriend's voice? Whats-his-face? Shiro something?

"But-_uhn_!"

Karin's look of confusion instantly morphed into embarrassment when she heard her brother's protest/moan. Immediately walking again, she hoped that she would never have to _see_ what she had just heard.

* * *

_**B is for Bend**_

"I'm not doing it." Ichigo scowled more darkly than usual, crossing his arms over his bare chest. God, Shiro was such a freaking pervert. Why did he love this bastard again?

The two were trying out aerobic/yoga in Ichigo's bedroom and while Shiro was willing and eager to try it (with a perverted leer at an embarrassed Ichigo) the orange head wanted no part in it.

"Oh c'mon, it's easy, Ichi!" The albino exclaimed from where he stood next to the orange head's bed on a purple yoga matt. "Look, even I can do it." Shiro said before demonstrating what he could do.

He bent backwards; falling with his knees bent, and put his hands on the floor, arching his back with his feet planted firmly on the floor so he was bent upside down with his chest to the ceiling.

Ichigo stared. Now he remembered why he loved his boyfriend. Shiro was so fucking flexible. He could bend in every which way and the albino used it to his every advantage in bed.

* * *

_**B is for Balance**_

Black and white. Sun and moon. Two sides of the same coin. Ying and Yang.

They were all of these.

Mirror images. Equal strengths. Equal weaknesses. Lovers...

They were and had these too.

Shinigami and Hollow together: a visord. But closer than that...

Incomplete without the other and in total balance together. If one tried to separate their souls, then both would die without the other. Even if they could live apart, neither would want to.

They had always been together, equal opposites in balance, and I just wouldn't be right if the scales were tipped.

* * *

_**B is for Bike**_

"What do you mean you want a bike?" Ichigo exclaimed disbelievingly while looking up at his eager albino lover.

Shiro nodded excitedly, a wide grin stretched across his face. "I never had one of m' own when I was a kid. Always had t' borrow someone's. now I can have m' own an' I want one!" He explained, hands clasped together in front of him in a pleading fashion. "Please Ichi? Please can we go?" Shiro pleaded, whined at his lover with puppy eyes.

Ichigo winced slightly when his resolve was crushed by those eyes before sighing with a nod. Shiro cheered and pounced on him.

"THANK YA, ICHI!"

* * *

_**B is for Bond**_

"Bond? What do you mean by bond? It's a Hollow! It doesn't have any attachment feelings to Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed angrily to the green wearing shop keeper. She was in soul reaper form and had a hand on her zanpakatou.

Urahara waved off her words with his fan, for once seemingly serious in reaction to her words. "You decide that after you see this." And before Rukia could ask what 'this' was, he had opened a door and revealed what was inside.

Ichigo and his Hollow were sleeping together, curled up tightly around one another, looking very content to be with their illicit lover and holding tight to one another's clothes.

Rukia bit her lip as the urge to swallow back her words arose.

_**For **_**atatsuki-tenshi-kitsune. **

* * *

_**B is for Bitten **__(as in vampire :D lol)_

"Shit...what the hell happened last night?" Ichigo mumbled as he woke up in a bed not his own with a massive headache and a burning pain in his neck and his ass and lower back hurt worse than fuck.

He had a pretty good idea where the pain in his lower half came from since he remembered going to a gay club the night before (called weirdly enough _Immortal Blood), _which also explained his hangover, but not his hurting-like-a-bitch-now neck.

He figured the guy he'd slept with must have a biting fetish and, placing a hand on the side of his neck, his suspicion was confirmed when he felt a scabbed over full set of jaws imprinted into his skin there. Damn, that fucker had gotten him good.

"I see yer up."

And said fucker was apparently still here. Rolling over onto his back and then sitting up, Ichigo slammed his eyes shut when his brain throbbed painfully. Squinting them open, the orange head took in a bare chested albino man standing before him, arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe.

The man grinned, showing off elongated canines definitely not normal. "Good evening." The still nameless male greeted strangely, sauntering towards the bed with all the grace of a feline predator in the wild.

Ichigo gazed warily at the seemingly older male (maybe a few years older than himself?) and shot a quick glance out the window. He was shocked to see that it was indeed late evening and a clock displayed **8:34 p.m.** Oh he was so screwed for work. Rukia was going to be pissed! He made to scramble out of bed but let out an "oof" instead when he was pinned to the bed.

"Oh no, no, no." The albino purred, rubbing his barely clothed body down Ichigo's only covered in a thin sheet one. "Yer not goin' anywhere at this time, Ichi-pet." He murmured huskily, brushing his lips tenderly against the large, possessive bite mark on the side of the other man's neck.

Ichigo jolted at the sensual voice and action and his thoughts ran back to the long canines he had seen the other man have. Reflexively running his tongue over his own teeth, he paled when the muscle revealed two longer-than-before length canines to his brain as it connected the dots.

Fuck...

* * *

_**B is for Bath time**_

"I am not doing this with you, so get out so I can take a bath in peace, you pervert." The identical orange haired teen stated firmly, working on shoving his very clingy albino boyfriend off of him and then out of the bathroom. "Let go."

"But Ichi~!" Shiro whined, refusing to let go of Ichigo's slim waist. "I love ya too much t' let ya outta m' sight fer even a minute!" The older male giggled at Ichigo's deadpan disbelieving expression at his words.

"Yeah, sure. Let go." The younger teen repeated his demand, tugging on his lover's white washed arms steeled around his waist. Ignoring the orange head's order, and the fact that they both still had their pants on, Shiro stepped into the bathtub, dragging Ichigo in with him and then down into his lap with a splash.

Ichigo squeaked when his lower half was drenched and pinned against his lover's body. The albino giggled and wiggled out of his pants and boxers, flinging the sopping wet material out of the water and "helping" Ichigo out of his.

The orange head blushed and tried to fight the pale appendages off but the albino male was relentless and before long, there was a lot of spilt over water on the bathroom floor and a blushing, naked Ichigo sitting in a grinning, equally naked Shiro's lap in the overflowing tub.

Ichigo was about to protest when he felt water dump over his head, followed briefly by pale, black nailed fingers massaging shampoo through his hair, soothing on his scalp. The younger teen unconsciencly relaxed at the action, eyes falling half-lidded and almost purring. Maybe this wasn't so bad...

It was then Shiro's hands left his scalp and started to dip lower did he flail and protest. "Shiro!"

**_For _Tamix14.**

_Forgive any grammer errors. I'm a true blue lazy ass and didn't bother to recheck these ones for any mistakes. I figured i might as well get em reposted instead of them just sitting on my hardrive collecting digital dust. I've been caught up in D. Gray-Man recently, so it feels odd going back to ShiroIchi, but rereading a few of these drabbles made me go "aww" cuz i truly do love ShiroIchi :3_


	11. B's 5

_Here's the last of the B's. I'll try and get the C's up sometime this week too. Forgive any grammatical errors, for I am a lazy ass. If you missed B's 4, go back and read them if you want because i uploaded this chap and the one before this at the same time._

* * *

_**B is for Black**_

"I'm tellin' ya, Ichi! Ya'd look good in white!" The albino Hollow said once more, persisting in trying to get Ichigo to change from his usually black shinigami uniform for Shiro's contrasting white.

The orange head scowled at his stubborn illicit lover. "And I'm telling you that I'm not doing it! I've always worn black and that's that. I wouldn't look good in white." He ended the argument firmly. Or so he thought he did.

Ichigo squealed (which would later by vehemently denied out of existence) when his top was abruptly yanked off by an eager albino, and hence his pants were loosened. "H-hey!"

Shiro giggled, stripping off his own top and then forcing it on Ichigo. The orange head squeaked when he was manhandled and then, in record time, manipulated until the two counterparts' outfits had been completely switched.

The Hollow gleefully appraised his now white clad aibou. "See? I told ya tha' ya would look good in white~!"

Ichigo grudgingly agreed. It did look kinda nice but...looking up, he concluded that Shiro looked better in his black than he did.

* * *

_**B is for Bruised**_

Ichigo hissed as even his loose sweatpants chafed the bruises on his hips from where his illicit lover had gripped too hard in their passion. The teen himself hadn't cared at the moment he had received the bruises but now that the intense moment had passed, he cursed his bruised hipbones.

Closing the door behind him, he hastily muffled a startled squeal when white clad arms wound snugly around his waist, carefully avoiding his bruises. Two cold ice packs soon followed and Ichigo sighed contentedly when the coolness soothed his sore sides through his thin t-shirt.

Shiro purred apologetically in his ear as the Hollow pulled the orange head down into his lap, sitting on the bed and keeping the ice packs on his lover's hips where bruises the shape of his hands plagued the Vizard.

Ichigo loved it when Shiro was like this: sweet and soothing. He would endure any bruises just for one of these moments.

* * *

_**B is for Blinded**_

Shiro hissed as yet another nurse tried to assist him down the hallway. "I'm blind, not an invalid!" He snapped after the fleeing woman, which he could tell by the soft thuds of her rubber-soled tennis shoes.

The albino perked up when he heard a soft chuckle and he grinned, reaching out into the darkness before him that he would be seeing a lot of in the future. His hand was immediately grasped in a warm calloused hand.

"You should stop scaring the medical help, Shiro, they're only trying to help you, ya know." Ichigo chided his albino lover amusedly.

Shiro shrugged uncaringly, allowing his orange haired lover to subtly lead him out of the hospital and into the parking lot towards their car. The albino swore when he stumbled a little and was grudgingly thankful as Ichigo immediately steadied him. "Thanks, Ichi."

"You saved my life, it's the least I can do." Ichigo whispered mournfully suddenly. "If it hadn't been for you, I would be the one blinded or worse." He wrapped his arms around the blind albino's waist, stepping close and resting his head on Shiro's shoulder.

The older male sighed and wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend. "Its only temporary, Ichi, an' I'd blind myself b'fore I let ya get hurt in front of me." He murmured, comfortingly kissing Ichigo's forehead.

Someone from the yukaza had tried to kill Ichigo because his father was a well-known retired police officer who had put some major yukaza bosses behind bars for their lifetimes. They had fired shots at the two in their car and Shiro had gotten glass imbedded in his eyes when he had shielded Ichigo from the exploding window.

And he would do it again in a heartbeat.

* * *

_**B is for Bought**_

Ichigo hated shopping. He needed to so that his boyfriend and he wouldn't starve to death but the orange head hated being the one to. It made him feel like Shiro's wife. Technically speaking he _was_ the "woman" in the relationship but still!

Ichigo blushed at his thoughts and waved them away, semi-consciously putting another can of cream-of-mushroom soup in the red plastic shopping cart as he headed towards the dairy section of the grocery store.

His orange tail and neko ears twitched slightly and he scowled irritably when he heard several girls squealing to themselves at how cute he was. Had they never seen a neko hybrid before? Highly unlikely since they were everywhere nowadays. Did they have to squeal so high pitched? Gosh, how annoying! Didn't they have-

His train of thought cut off when he almost passed the darkly decorated Halloween aisle. His ears perked up interestedly and he eyed the extravagant displays of candy treats, the orange haired neko battled the pros and cons of putting some in his cart.

Pro- its candy and he really wanted some.

Con- He and Shiro would be rather hyperactive for a few days, resulting in a larger mess than usual for him to clean up.

Pro- Shiro would really want and appreciate some and Ichigo wanted to get something for the man who had bought _him._

Con- ...it was unhealthy...

Deciding to screw it, Ichigo swiped several bads containing all sorts of candy into his shopping cart, and then walked out of the aisle quickly before he could get any more. With what he had bought, there would be two very happy look-a-likes at home tonight.

* * *

_**B is for Bothered**_

"Shiro!" Ichigo hissed through his teeth, weakly shoving at Shiro's shoulders as his albino boyfriend attacked his neck. "S-stop! We-ah! Can't do this here-_pant_-!"

The older teen only snickered into his neck and pressed the orange head harder against the wall of the small closet and slid his pale, cool hands under the younger teen's shirt. "Oh, but ya got me all hot an' bothered, Ichi. I'm jus' tryin' t' return th' favor." Shiro purred, insistently rubbing Ichigo's chest and pressing kissed all along that slim, smooth throat.

With a body like Ichigo's, the teen was just begging to be pushed into a janitor's closet and made-out with. And he says "made-out with" because no one else would dare rape the albino's delectable berry and said berry had made Shiro swear that there would be no sex at school after they had gotten caught that third time. But that didn't mean there wouldn't be any heavy petting in secrecy.

Shiro had just started to dip his hands lower and Ichigo was just starting to moan loudly and buck his hips when the door opened and the female teacher squealed when she saw the two males in the passionately intimate position, both now looking very much bothered to be interrupted.

"Not again! Get out! Now!" She demanded, pointing out into the hallway while covering her eyes with the other. If she caught these two one more time she swore that she would give them her classroom to do this in just so that she wouldn't happen upon them randomly again.

* * *

_**B is for Brave**_

Now people would say that Ichigo was one courageous little bugger to walk up to a homicidal, insane looking albino and come back not only unscathed, but towing said albino along with him by the hand.

The two were opposites in all but looks (they even dressed similarly) and yet they got along perfectly. It was like they balanced the other out. Anyways, the orange head was even brave enough to make the first move with a relationship with Shiro. And what an eye-popping, jaw-dropping move it was.

In the middle of the court yard, where Ichigo was dragging Shiro across once again from some dark corner somewhere, the orange head had suddenly whipped around, took the surprised albino's head in his hands, and slammed their lips together passionately. Fangirl screams had instantly erupted around them but the two now eagerly making-out teens could care less.

Ichigo was later seen apologizing for his abruptness (with the orange head leaning against a tree in the courtyard with his now albino boyfriend leaning against his chest between his legs) but when he had heard someone talking about _his _Shiro, he had just snapped and staked his claim.

* * *

_**B is for Bright**_

"It's too bright. Is there any way to tone it down any? Even just by a little? It's glaring!"

"I'll try but damn, these two are bright. What the hell did they do? Bleach themselves?"

Ichigo and Shiro stopped outside the door where they had overheard the conversation. Exchanging a look, the two look-a-likes nodded and cracked open the door silently to see Rukia and Renji fiddling with a computer and apparently trying to tone down a bright picture that had a background that looked eerily familiar to Ichigo.

Rukia was standing behind Renji, who was sitting at the desk and operating the controls, and when she shifted, the two eavesdroppers got a full view of the picture they were trying to edit.

Ichigo burned a bright red and exploded into the room, scaring the two occupants out of their wits. "What the hell are you doing with that picture?" He shrieked, flailing wildly and only barely being restrained by his grinning albino boyfriend.

The picture was a rather..."intimate" picture of Ichigo and Shiro in the orange head's bedroom and both were in "compromising" positions. The brightness of the picture was Ichigo's hair and then just Shiro entirely.

"Gimme a copy of tha' pic when yer done." The albino shouted over Ichigo's shrieks with a large perverted grin stretched across his pale features. Rukia grinned back with a thumbs up.

"SHIRO!" Ichigo protested violently, flailing even harder. It was so unfair!

* * *

_**B is for Burn**_

Ichigo didn't know what hurt worse at the moment: the physical pain like the scrapes on his knuckles and the aching of his sore legs or the burning pain searing his chest from the inside out. It hurt so badly.

The betrayal killed his ability to trust hardly anyone anymore. Running down the dark streets, breaths tearing themselves painfully from his lungs and choked throat, the orange head fled from where Rukia was lying in _his_ bed with _his _boyfriend: Abarai Renji.

How could they betray him like that?

Now there was only one person who he knew would never hurt him and, until now, Ichigo had not realized the gentle, loving tenderness he had always received from this person. The burn strengthened when he recalled how oblivious he had remained to his best friend's obvious feelings.

The door to Shiro's house opened before he was inside the gate and the albino rushed out worriedly. Rukia must have called him to forewarn him of Ichigo's frantic tearful rage. The girl had lied to Shiro but he hadn't believed her. He knew what had truly happened and he knew that Ichigo would come to him for comfort, which he would give without crossing the line of friendship like he had all these years.

Though, what he hadn't expected was for his love of four years was to suddenly throw his arms around him and sob into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Shiro. I didn't realize and I'm so sorry. I hope you can still accept me for the mess that I am." Ichigo whispered through heaving wet breaths.

Shiro's surprised expression softened and he tenderly wrapped Ichigo into his warm embrace, lovingly stroking silky soft orange hair. "I will always accept ya, Ichi."

* * *

_**B is for Bobble head**_

"..."

Ichigo stared, and stared, and _stared_ at the small, black clad plastic figure on his desk, just trying to convince himself that what he was seeing was actually in front of him.

"Hey, Ichi, whassit-?" Shiro cut off his question (that he had been asking whilst materializing) when he saw what his illicit shinigami lover was staring so intensely at.

The albino leaned closer and plucked the figurine off the desk, staring as the mini orange head bobbled. "Aibou...why is there a mini-bobble-head-you?"

_**For **_**James Stark. **_**  
**___

* * *

_**B is for Boldness**_

Shiro stood out on the worn, smooth wood of his house's porch, overlooking the beach. The sand was a glowing white from the full moon hung in the clear, starry sky. The ocean was a deep, midnight black but the white foam could still be seen and the soft roar of the waves could be heard.

Inhaling a drag from his cigarette, the albino man breathed it out slowly, tilting his head back and leant against the pole that held the wooden canopy roof over his head. He could still remember the first time he had met Ichigo.

He had just transferred schools and he smirked remembering all the scared looks he had drawn when he'd walked onto the school grounds wearing all black: baggy, ripped, punk pants with a skin tight long sleeved shirt with a wicked band logo on the front along with army combat boots. He made the previous school's badass look like a pussy.

Shiro crushed the butt of his cigarette under his heel, rubbing his foot off on the sandy floorboards, lost in his memories.

The albino had been used to being a loner because people feared his deranged, dangerous look. He remembered only being alone for maybe two hours before an orange haired punk looking fighter teen had walked up to him. He had orange hair, bronze eyes, and a scowl that seemed to lighten as he got nearer. He was Ichigo.

Back then, only Ichigo had even been bold enough to ever approach Shiro. Ichigo had been his only social contact his entire years in high school there. The orange head had tried to introduce his friends to him, but the albino had never stuck to them and just preferred Ichigo. Just Ichigo all to himself.

The albino jumped slightly when tanned arms wrapped around his waist and a sleepy, half dressed Ichigo pressed against his back. Smiling, Shiro reached back and lovingly pet his lover's tousled orange hair, still looking out towards the ocean as the orange head nuzzled his neck.

Only Ichigo had ever been bold enough to love him.

_**For **_**lovely. vampire101 **_**  
**_

* * *

_**B is for Born**_

"How did you do it?" Rukia pestered an annoyed albino teen as they stood waiting outside of a movie theater for their dates. "How did someone like _you_ ever be able to ask someone like _Ichigo_ out and not get rejected?" She continued, her question partly curious but mostly mocking teasing.

Shiro scowled at her scowling face momentarily but grinned when he saw Ichigo walking up with Renji: Rukia's date. "I'm just born like this." He answered as he wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"Like what?" Rukia asked again, latching on to her red headed boyfriends muscular tattooed arm.

"Awesome." Shiro smirked.

* * *

_**B is for Brat**_

"Aw, but he's adorable, Ichi~! Lets keep 'im~!" Shiro cooed and cuddled an adorable chibi like infant boy, that was, in Ichigo's eyes, though a true little angel, was an evil brat.

That little runt was stealing _his_ Shiro!

The orange huffed to himself, turning away from the albino and snuggling baby. He was **not** jealous. He was just possessive, is all, and that _brat_ was trying (and successfully by the looks of it) to take away what was his. Ichigo looked back when he felt his lover's familiar arms around his waist.

"Aw, but of course I still love ya bes', Ichi." Shiro purred with a knowing glint and grinned when the ice broke and a smug Ichigo agreed to sign the adoption papers.

_**For **_**Momo – Toshiro**

* * *

_**B is for Bubble**_

The albino giggled from where he stood next to his orange haired best friend, holding hands with Ichigo and watching various sizes of bubbles float upwards towards the emerald green leaves of trees and the blue of the sky of fluffy white clouds.

"You wanna turn?" Ichigo asked, offering the plastic stick-ring to the other six year old.

Shiro shook his head, grinning with his unusual gold eyes alight with the simple joy of watching the orange haired child next to him blow large, pretty bubbles. "Nah, Ichi. Ya do it bes'." The small albino said cheerfully.

Ichigo shrugged and continued to blow out bubbles for the equally bubbly albino child. He hoped they would always be friends as he stopped blowing for a moment to lean over and give his best friend a kiss on the cheek.

_**For **_**Kobato00**

* * *

_**B is for Bus**_

"Okay, here are the partners for the field trip. They are also who you are assigned to sit with on the bus as well so I hope you're friends with all your classmates. All were randomly picked except for one pairing and they are final so no switching unless you want to get a zero." Ms Ochi called out as she handed out small slips of paper that had two names on each to every student.

A girl raised her hand and asked why there was one group specifically arranged. "Because I didn't want to waste time writing detentions or filling out a suspension form for Shirosaki for injuring whoever would have otherwise been paired up with Kurosaki." The teacher explained and the class turned around in their seats to see the two said males in the back of the class in their usual position.

Ichigo had once again been dragged from his usual desk chair into Shiro's lap and held there firmly by pale arms around his waist. The orange head no longer blushed in the situation but he pinkened when he saw all the stares looking back at him and his possessive boyfriend.

Said albino looked extremely pleased at Ms Ochi's reasoning and Ichigo looked agreeable to it. There was no way anyone was willing to face the possessive jealous wrath of one Shirosaki Ogihci by being paired up with Ichigo. No amount of slim possibility of getting with the orange head was worth your body's well wholeness. Or your mental sanity.

Nodding in agreement, the class turned back around and stood, shuffling around each other to get to their assigned partners desks. There were some whoops of celebration when friends got paired up and suppressed groans of disappointment when they weren't.

Shiro grinned up at his boyfriend with a sultry purr rolling past his lips. "Looks like we're t'gether again, m' love." He giggled when the orange head rolled his bronze eyes. "Aw, yer so mean t' me, Ichi."

Ichigo snorted, his fingers dancing along the albino's white washed forearm coiled around his stomach. "We're _always_ together because you're just so damn possessive." He murmured with no real heat behind his words. He truly didn't mind that much. It was actually quite a nice quality to his lover most of the time. "And I'm **not** doing all the work again, Shiro, so you had better pay less attention on molesting me and more on the educational experience of the field trip."

The albino snorted. "Fat chance but if ya give me th' dumbed down version of this trip afterwards, I promise t' help ya with th' presentation wit'out molestin' ya then, kay kay?" He bargained with an affectionate nuzzle to his lover's neck.

"Deal." Ichigo agreed and tugged at Shiro's arms when Ms Ochi called out for them to pack up their stuff because they were leaving to load up the tour bus they had rented for their trip to the museum. "Let go, we're gonna get left behind."

The albino mock pouted but released his boyfriend and was pleased when the orange head gave him a quick kiss before gathering up his stuff (throwing Shiro's belongings in the older teen's lap, almost hitting precious cargo and ruining the effect of his kiss) and headed out of the room, catching up to one of his girl friends and the two started chatting about the latest design from some designer that Shiro didn't care enough about to know the name of.

Smirking, bag and jacket thrown over his shoulder, Shiro followed with a sarcastic murmur. "Gays an' their girl friends. Wha' every girl wants! A gay guy fer a bes' friend." He snorted when he got wide eyed stares from other males and giggles from the girls who knew it was true.

He caught up to Ichigo when everyone stopped just before the doors, dropping bags to pull on coats to brave the chilly wind of the autumn season that whistled by the open doors with red, yellow, orange and golden leaves swirling in its current. Shiro didn't bother to pull his jacket on all the way and only pulled it on backwards far enough to cover his bare arms and snickered when Ichigo rolled his eyes when the orange head turned and saw him in such a way.

"You are such a weirdo, can't you ever do anything normal for once?" The younger male teased with a grin as he twined fingers with his albino boyfriend and pulling them out of the school and across the small, cracked, weedy concrete that was their sucky school courtyard to the big yellow "cheese" that was waiting for them to load up on.

"Nope~!" Shiro answered cheerfully and threw his head back and laughed when Ichigo muttered "Figures" under his breath.

Despite his words, the orange head smiled fondly at his lover. He loved hearing Shiro laugh. It almost sounded echo-y and it never failed to lighten his mood whenever he often heard it. Shiro was just generally a happy person and was one willing to share the glee, whether you wanted him to or not.

"Enough lovey dovey and get on the bus!" Ms Ochi shouted over the wind and smacked both on the back of their heads with her clipboard before getting on the bus herself.

Shiro rubbed the back of his head, all the while pouting, while Ichigo did the same only scowling at their teacher's strange ways of getting people's attention and then punishing them. It usually had to do something with violence involving either her clipboard or a rolled up paper. Either way, the things hurt.

"Wacko teacher." The orange head mumbled as he released his boyfriend's hand to climb up onto the thankfully heated bus. He heard Shiro snicker in agreement behind him and could feel the albino's warmth following close behind him down the bus aisle. He meant to turn into the nearest empty two-seater but yelped when his arm was snatched and he was pulled all the way to the back of the bus. "Shiro!"

Another snicker was his answer as Shiro plopped into the very back seat and pulled Ichigo down with him with another yelp. The albino dragged the semi-reluctant younger teen into his lap once more and cuddled his lover close in his arms, nuzzling his cheek against the orange head's tanned one.

Ichigo grinned fondly and reached up to pet the albino's snow white hair. Shiro was so affectionate and most of the time, it was another great quality that the younger teen found that he liked. A lot. He ignored the coos and giggles of their girl classmates and the snickers of the males.

They were just jealous they didn't have their boyfriend/girlfriend to cuddle with on the bus.


	12. C's 1

_Holy shit you guys I completely forgot this collection even existed. That being said, see the poll on my profile PLEASE it's important for my old Bleach stories being reposted or not._

* * *

**C is for Cabaret**

"Hey Ichi, wha's this?"

Ichigo looked back at the question to see that his albino boyfriend had stopped to look into a store's window. Walking back beside the white haired teen, Ichigo peered into the store. "What's what?" He inquired.

"Tha'." Shiro said, pointing to a green hat sitting on a plastic dummy's head.

"That is a cabaret. It's a type of hat; I think it's French." Ichigo explained, turning to walk away but yelped when he was pulled inside the store instead. "Shiro!" He protested.

The albino giggled, releasing the other teen. "Oh c'mon Ichi! It's th' perfect present fer Shinji's birthday next week!" He exclaimed, heading to where he could see more cabarets.

Ichigo snapped his fingers. "That's right! I almost forgot! Huh, I guess you're right. Shinji does have an odd fetish for hats." He conceded, following his lover who was trying to decide what color to get that would best match Shinji's platinum blonde hair.

_**For 2cutelnufan06. **_

* * *

_Here's more of the prompts from _**Crescent Luna Moon **_:D _

* * *

**C is for California**

California. The place seemed like a myth with its all its fanatical tales of the bustling, extremely popular American cities, Las Vegas and Hollywood. Everyone who was anyone put those cities on their bucket list, along with possibly New York City or the Grand Canyon, and then something else foreign like The Eiffel Tower or the Pyramids of Giza.

To Shirosaki, California was the one place he could take Ichigo; to get married to the one he loved all his life and wants by his side for the rest of his mortal life. Because in Las Vegas, nothing was illegal.

* * *

**C is for Caution**

Shiro unfortunately never knew the word "caution". He was the worldwide famous albino daredevil; the one who did the most extreme sports and stunts, and came out unscathed on the other side with a wide, mocking grin. He was what the modern world needed; the person that everyone knew and could rally behind in a common cause: their love for his eccentricity and his flair.

Ichigo knew all that, and he understood why Shiro still kept performing his stunts even though the orange head begged and pleaded with the arrogant albino not to go through with his more risky gambles, even though he knew he'd just be waved aside yet again, just like every other time he tried to sway the older male's fancy away from the danger. Shiro would just give his forehead a little kiss, grin that huge, face splitting grin of his, and then wave over his shoulder as he walked to where the crowds waiting were screaming his name.

Ichigo never had the satisfaction of knowing if his lover would ever come back to him because he didn't dare watch. His stomach would eat itself alive with nerves if he even attempted to. But somehow, not knowing what was happening as the crowd screamed with was indiscernible whether it was horror or joy, was so much worse. But so far, Shiro never broke his promise to the anxiety ridden Ichigo, and he always came back. Ichigo dreaded the day he wouldn't.

* * *

**C is for Clam**

"If ya were an animal, ya'd be a clam." The albino Hollow decreed in a superior manner, looking down at the sprawled substitute shinigami who was previously gratefully resting his weary muscles on his bed.

Ichigo blinked confusingly up at the white, but otherwise nearly identical form. "Uh…" He drawled out bewilderedly, unsure of how to take the proclamation. With a shrug of his shoulders, he decided to ignore it and try to close his eyes again.

Shiro wasn't having it, as he proved when he gave the top mattress a violent kick that almost jolted Ichigo straight of the comforter. "Don' ignore me. Ya'd be a clam cuz all ya do is lay around an' keep yer mouth shut. Ya never let anyone see yer 'pearl'." The Hollow nodded, looking almost sinisterly serious with his arms crossed over his chest and an uncanny frown pulling down his lips in the opposite direction his usual insane grin would have done.

Ichigo glared up at the albino, still unsure of how to answer _that._ While his Hollow had insulted him, he had simultaneously, discreetly complimented him. He groaned when his tired brain throbbed with the thought process. He hated his Hollow's paradox riddles.

* * *

**C is for Center (of Circle)**

A conjuring circle… Ichigo never believed in his wildest dreams that the thing could actually work. He'd just been a curious teenager when he'd found the dusty old black book, tucked away in the darkest corner of his college's library. He remembered the librarian giving him a horrified look when he asked to check the book out, and she'd tried to insist that it was restricted and take it from him, but a sudden anger overtook Ichigo and he'd fought her tooth and nail to keep it. Eventually, he'd snapped at her that he'd just buy the damn thing, and since people were starting to look over at them, so she had reluctantly agreed.

Slightly paranoid about his new possession, Ichigo kept it locked up safe in his dorm room, only reading it in his spare time. The book's spiraling words entranced him with their ancient lettering and black and white pictures of angels and demons and circles and spells. One night, after he'd finally finished reading through the whole thing at least a full one time, and skimmed through it repeatedly, rereading his favorite chapters, Ichigo decided to be recklessly playful and draw one of the circles in the book with some stolen white chalk from one of his classroom on his dorm room's hardwood floor. He barely spared the thought of his roommate's temper when he saw the chalky mess. Hisagi was always so fiendishly tidy.

However, the circle _**had**_ worked, and now Ichigo had his ankle captured within the surprisingly soft hand of what looked like a demon that had crawled out of the book's pages, his mirrored image reflected on the white form's features, only long hair poured down its pale back, clawed fingers and toes, with long curving _horns_ coming from its temples. Swallowing thickly as his eyes refused to look away or blink from the gold on black stare he was ensnared within, Ichigo could only watch as the demon gently pulled him by his captured ankle to within the circle.

"**Sweet, sweet Ichigo…" **An echoing voice purred, one hand reaching up to stroke Ichigo's cheek with a loving tenderness, the orange head frozen where he lay sprawled on his back as his mirrored demon image, whose skin was completely bare, straddled his waist carefully and rested their hips together softly. Ichigo automatically shuddered at the sensation, squirming instinctively. A soft kiss to his neck drew his attention back to the demon's face. It looked blissfully pleasured, making Ichigo blush and wonder if his face looked like that when he was happy.

"**You released me from Hell, and I shall rule this world with you by my side as my King." **The demon purred, golden irises glowing with what truly looked like the fire pits of the underworld. Before Ichigo could even think to protest the absurd notion, or realize the consequences of releasing this demon into the human world, his lips were covered by the horned albino's in a pure, loving kiss. Unthinkingly, Ichigo moaned as he felt the most blissful sensation pour through his veins, and he opened his mouth to the demon.

The demon pulled away however, making Ichigo whine in protest and try to follow. He was given a teasing grin. **"Do you want me?" **The voice asked, dripping in honey and Ichigo melted beneath that golden gaze, nodding fervently. **"You can and will always have me, if you break the circle. Then I can be with you forever." **The albino cajoled pleadingly, giving Ichigo the most innocent eyes that he'd ever seen, that made the orange head want to do _anything _and _everything _for his new lover.

_Now with a full-length fic titled "Conjured"_

* * *

**C is for Calla Lilies**

Ichigo had always loved the beautiful, almost tubular white flowers that had just that splash of color with its honey gold stem inside the delicate folds of cream colored petals. It looked like one seamless cup almost, like it was a fragile bakery treat that was handmade; one of nature's most beautifully made natural works of art and creative imagination of its shape and various colors.

And since Shiro was the sweetest soul Ichigo ever had the grace and pleasure to call his boyfriend, of course the albino's favorite flower was also the calla lily. His excuse wasn't that he copied Ichigo for the sole purpose to be the same, but that he loved Ichigo so much, that he wanted to also love everything that the orange haired younger male did. It was unbearably sweet that Ichigo had spent the whole night kissing and cuddling with the albino, just so happy that he had him to call his own.

* * *

**C is for Clean**

Immaculate also meant clean; but not many people knew the word so clean was what Ichigo had to use when describing how to keep a room to an utterly childlike Shiro because the gigai inhabiting Hollow had no clue what anything was in this human world that he now shared with Ichigo.

"This is your room now; you have to keep it **clean."** The orange head emphasized, cupping Shiro's face in his hands in a vain attempt to keep golden orbs from wandering around the room curiously. "Clean means not leaving food in the room overnight, keeping your clothes where they belong, and keeping the space _livable._" He groaned when his instructions fell on deaf ears as Shiro still had no idea what the words he was talking meant. Their separation process hadn't gone well; all of Ichigo's knowledge had been stripped from the albino, so he was as clueless as a newborn babe.

Ichigo had almost been afraid to leave the albino alone by himself, and his worry was justified because one time when he came back from the bathroom, Shiro was just inches away from connecting a torn wire to an electrical outlet. Ichigo was sure he'd been the one to have the heart attack even though he'd been quick enough to save the albino from a nasty shock. Looking at the once arrogant Hollow who now had this adorable, childlike expression on his pale features, Ichigo decided that he'd have to face the difficult task of teaching Shiro everything he knew again before he left him alone again. Looks like his own room wouldn't see clean ever again.

* * *

**C is for Calm**

Ichigo didn't know what calm felt like anymore. The constant fighting he'd went through since he'd met Kuchiki Rukia had stripped him of any meaning of the word. Any stillness that followed between bouts of fighting weren't considered calm exactly; more like the "calm" between the storms. And that metaphor was never used better than it was in Ichigo's case.

The times he spent with Shiro were never calm. After all, the inner Hollow was sadistic, brutal, arrogant, and all around mockingly brilliant so Ichigo always had to be on his toes and best alert whenever around the albino demon lest he suffer a fatal injury for his laxness. So it was quite a shock when Shiro suddenly changed after Ichigo had suffered an injury from another Hollow who's said the ominous words, **"Now the one that hates you the most will be the only love you'll ever receive."**

Abruptly, Ichigo was put under a trance of the Hollow's, according to Urahara's theory, and hence it made Shiro (the one who hated him the most in the Hollow's riddle) want to love Ichigo. The albino hissed and spat at the very idea, crazily defensive, but Ichigo sometimes found the Hollow materialized over him when he woke up from a deep sleep, looking down at him with the most serene expression before he vanished again. Ichigo wondered if Shiro would ever be **truly** calm by his own will.

* * *

**C is for Clamp and Clip**

"Ichigo! Wake up!"

Ichigo coughed violently when a sudden heavy blow slammed down on his stomach, him completely unprepared for it because he was deeply asleep after his and his lover's vigorous activities the night before. Wincing at the throbbing pain, Ichigo sat up warily and glared at his boyfriend, the angry stare faltering when he saw why the albino was so pissed off this morning.

Several glittery decorated clothespins were clamped all over Shiro's available clothing (a shirt borrowed from Ichigo) and even more girly colored clips were in his snow white hair, the irate younger male starting to tear them out uncaringly of his own pain, shooting angry glares at Ichigo in between yanking at the clips and clothespins separately.

"I won' stand fer ya sister's fuckin' pranks anymore Ichigo! This shit is buggin' th' fuck outta me! Make her stop, goddammit!"

_(take a wild guess as to which sister Shiro is bitching about xDD)_

* * *

**C is for Cousin **_(requested incest – don't like don't read don't flame)_

Ichigo likewise absolutely dreaded family reunions and partly looked forward to them with guilt. Currently he was trying hard to be invisible in a corner of the room the family had rented in a hotel, desperately trying to appear as if he wasn't looking for somebody (and convincing himself pitifully that he _wasn't_) while simultaneously having a vantage point to see if any enthusiastic aunts would come over and try to squeeze his cheeks irritatingly or not.

He froze when he spotted Shirayuki, his pale yet beautiful aunt who had the whitest hair and skin he'd only ever seen on one other person: her son. Her husband and his uncle, Zangetsu, was at her side, a dark contradiction to the pale blue kimono the fair woman wore. She always dressed so elegantly even to an informal occasion such as this. However, if she and Zangetsu were here, that meant...

"Yo, missed me King?"

Ichigo groaned; that meant Shiro was here too. His cousin looked exactly like him, only having inherited the albinism from his mother with pure white hair and skin, glittering golden eyes were a mystery of genetics however. Exactly _why _the insane albino called him "king" was beyond Ichigo, but he'd grown used to it.

Sullen, the orange head turned towards his identical related family member, anticipating the shit eating grin Shiro always wore. Sure enough, it was present there on those lips that could say and do such dirty things. "Hullo Shiro..." He grumbled, trying not to feel the glimmer of hope that Shiro still harbored those illicit feelings of lust towards him.

The wicked grin that he received from the slightly taller male along with the flick of golden eyes towards the nearest closet told him otherwise. Ichigo knew he should have said no, then and there; crushed his forbidden desire for the albino, but he still willingly followed Shiro when his arrogant cousin sauntered across the room towards the customary closet where they committed their dirty deeds everything they had a family reunion.

* * *

**C is for Country**

Ichigo was Japanese, of course, so he was crushed when their team lost in their final game of the world cup, in an utterly nail-biting tense shoot-up nonetheless. His whole family and gathered friends were devastated by the loss as well. About an hour later, him being a huge soccer fan, Ichigo was still sulking upstairs in his room.

Shiro, his inner Hollow, held no such fancies for the ways of human beings and their passion to support their country's teams as they competed in the World Cup so he only found his King's sulking useless and just about pathetic. After materializing, straddling the face down Ichigo's hips, he planted his hands on either side of Ichigo's head and told him so.

Ichigo had just mumbled a gruff "Go away, Hollow" but Shiro was stubborn, if not more so than Ichigo himself, so he had just ignored the order and began licking and nibbling at the back of his illicit lover's neck. The orange head swatted at him weakly, mumbling "Leave me alone to mourn" which Shiro likewise ignored with a snort, continuing with his acts of affection.

Soon, Ichigo had reluctantly turned around underneath Shiro and the albino's pleased purr of approval had Ichigo wondering if his lover was secretly a cat. The Hollow's next smoldering kiss however stole all thoughts from his brain, including his depression at his country's soccer team loss. He even wondered why he'd been depressed in the first place.

* * *

**C is for Candy**

It was a tough decision for one albino Hollow. The question was: which did he want more? Ichigo or candy?

The deprived Hollow in the empty inner world wanted both quite badly but that Urahara-bastard had said he was only allowed to have one once he got his own gigai. Ichigo was highly offended that he was being judged against candy like licorice and lollipops.

Shiro weighed both cases on his hands. Candy was sweet but Ichigo was sure to taste delicious as well. Candy looked appetizing, but hello! Ichigo was drool-worthy! So far Ichigo was winning easily. However, candy was easily attainable while Ichigo was, quite frankly, a prude. And candy could be eaten in large amounts BUT too much could make him sick and he was pretty damn sure he wouldn't ever get tired of Ichigo so Shiro made his decision.

He would take Ichigo even if he had to work for his delicious prize, and believe you me, it would be a fight and he would win, candy be damned.

* * *

**C is for Cookie**

Shiro glared at the raved haired shinigami towering over him smugly. Damn her... the bitch had tried to use some sort of kido on him in a spar but he had cut her off before she could fully shoot it and it had somehow backfired and then malfunctioned, how knows how, and turned the tall, muscular, albino Hollow into a three foot, soft and cuddly chibi.

He looked effing adorable and he effing hated it!

Shiro squeaked embarrassedly in surprise when he was scooped into a pair of strong arms from behind and cradled in them gently.

"Leave him alone Rukia, you already screwed him over." Ichigo scowled back at the glaring Kuchiki and walked away with his slightly happier Hollow curled up to his chest. "Don't worry Shi, I'll get Urahara to fix you back to normal without anything weird." The orange head promised, unconsciously cuddling the adorable albino chibi closer.

Shiro grinned to himself and willingly snuggled closer, greedily inhaling Ichigo's scent. This at least had one good effect. Now only if he didn't want a cookie, it would be all good.

* * *

**C is for Car**

Ichigo let out a huff when the seat sharply reclined suddenly, the flushed panting orange head lying on the almost horizontal car seat haphazardly. "S-Shiro, please, w-we can't!" He protested, almost whining as his albino boyfriend climbed over him in the confined car. "People will see!"

Shiro grinned perversely and lowered himself to whisper in his lover's ear. "Don' worry babe, all th' windows will have been way fogged up before we get t' th' hot an' heavy stuff so all people will hear are yer screams fer more." The albino licked his lips provocatively as Ichigo flushed darkly beneath him and spluttered unintelligently.

The orange head knew he shouldn't have taken his lover with him when he went to go see Rukia. He should have known that the perverted woman would show his perverted boyfriend some steamy yaoi doujinshi and he should have known that Shiro would make him pull over by insistently "irritating" him.

Ichigo wasn't quite regretting it though, not now at least, but he would later when he was oh so sore from that stupid stick shift digging into his side.

* * *

**C is for Chirp**

If there was one thing that Ichigo found unbearably cute, it was that his inner Hollow and secret illicit lover, was so innocently curious about the outside world whenever the orange head concluded that there were no other shinigami around and materialized the eager albino Hollow to explore the interesting world.

Currently, they were in the city park and no on was even remotely around so Shiro was out and about, happily sprawled out amongst the grass, watching butterflies flit from grass stalk to stem before his nose, fascinated by their delicate dance of life.

Ichigo was sitting a little ways off, leaning against a tree, sleepily grinning as he watched his lover sit up in the grass and tilt his white head backwards to look upwards as a few bluebirds flew over them, chirping all the while.

The innocent Hollow, in this regard at least, jumped up and over to the orange head, plopping into the Vizard's lap happily with a wide grin. "Thanks fer lettin' me out t' see this, Ichi." He purred as he leaned forwards so their chests touched and he nuzzled his face into Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo smiled and pet Shiro's hair. "You're welcome, love." He murmured back. Shiro was so adorable.

* * *

**C is for Classical**

Ichigo muffled his snorting laughter into his sleeve that had erupted from his chest when he had looked over next to him and seen that his albino boyfriend was completely knocked out in his seat. The orange head coughed to placate an annoyed looking man in front of them and nudged his lover awake.

"Huh? Wha'?" Shiro slurred as he jerked sleepily into consciousness, looking around with hazed golden eyes as if he couldn't remember where he was. He probably couldn't.

Ichigo erupted into another fit of silent giggles, almost rolling around in the red cushioned seat of the classical theater house they were in, currently watching a Shakespeare play be performed.

Shiro yawned and stretched his long body lazily, not even attempting to straighten up from his slump. "Is it almos' over yet?" The albino drawled, uncaring of how loud he was and giving a fiercer glare to the man in front of them who had turned around again.

Ichigo snickered. "We're only in Act III, so no." He smirked when Shiro yawned again and rested his cheek against his shoulder with all intentions to fall asleep again. "Real classy, Shi." The orange head chuckled while Shiro just mumbled a warbled "Thankie" before dozing once more.

* * *

**C is for Cute**

"For the las' damn time, I am not fuckin' cute!" Shiro whisper screamed as to not draw attention to themselves further than usual when a blushing albino and an orange haired teen walked into a semi-empty supermarket.

Ichigo only grinned wider. "Aw, but Shiro, that was incredibly cute of you to do just now." The suave older teen insisted just to continue teasing his boyfriend to continue to draw such cute responses from the blushing death berry.

The white haired teen's face soured dangerously. "Ichigo..." He growled in warning only to squeak in surprise when he was glomped into a tight hug and the orange head purred in his ear.

"Awww~! You're just to cute for your own good, Shi~!" Ichigo mock-squealed and then boldly licked Shiro's cheek and swore he could almost taste the mortification of the blush.

Shiro blushed even darker when he did this and stuttered in pure embarrassment. Deciding that his lover had had enough mortification for one day, Ichigo drew back and kissed the ruffled death berry sweetly. "Okay, I'm sorry for teasing you so much." He apologized sincerely, as to which Shiro greatly appreciated. "But... you're still adorable." Ichigo let out a yelping laugh when an embarrassedly angry albino stomped on his foot before stomping off himself, muttering under his breath about horny strawberries.

* * *

**C is for Cat**

"Why do you want a cat? You are a cat." Ichigo asked astonishingly of his kitten holding neko hybrid, who was currently kneeling before him on the floor of a pantry where a kind old woman was showing them the litter her cat had had.

Shiro looked up from cuddling two kittens, one black and the other white, to stare pleadingly up at his owner, his own cat attributes exaggerating the pleading look. The puppy dog pout had nothing on this. "I want practice fer when we have our own babies. An' takin' care of these kittens will help prepare me fer m' own." The albino neko purred to the mewling kittens crawling all over his lap.

Ichigo blushed slightly at the comment that Shiro would one day bear their children and mulled over his loved pet's reasoning. It was sound logic. Raising kittens would pave the way for children and cats were more suitable companions (in their case, Shiro being a cat hybrid) to infants than dogs so it would make good sense to get a cat.

"Alright." He conceded. "We'll get two. Have you decided which ones?"

Shiro lit up and enthusiastically but gently and carefully held up the two black and white kittens he had been especially paying attention to earlier. "Yup! This will be Yuki," Here he kissed the white kitten. "An' this'll be Hime!" And the black kitten received a kiss as well.

Ichigo grinned and nodded to the old woman that those would be the two they would be taking before looking back to his three happily and loudly purring cats.

* * *

_It's been so long that I've forgotten who requested what, but a lot of them are Crescent Luna Moon._

_Again, please visit my profile and vote on the poll please! And I'll try to continue updating this with edits_


	13. C's 2

_**C is for Cake **__  
_

Ichigo laughed along with his friends even as he blushed vividly from the embarrassment of the story being told. The orange head was wearing a formal, white and red styled women's kimono and sat comfortably in Shirosaki's lap, the albino wearing a classic black and blue men's kimono and was currently nuzzling the back of Ichigo's neck.

"It was a beautiful ceremony! It all looked so gorgeous and perfect! I want my wedding to be this fantastic!" Rukia gushed before snatching Ichigo's right hand in both of hers. "And your guys' rings are so elegant and perfect too!" The raven haired woman cooed and stroked the smooth, engraved gold band on her friend's third finger.

Shirosaki grinned happily at her words and at the fact that his orange haired spouse was enthusiastically agreeing with a soft, happy blush.

White frosted cake was served at their table and Ichigo forked a piece off his own cake and turned in his husbands lap to offer it to the albino. Shiro grinned and ate it off the fork before doing the same for Ichigo.

Their girl friends "aww"ed when the newly married couple kissed.

* * *

_**C is for Cape**_

Shiro had been curiously digging through his King's closet out of boredom while the orange head worked on homework when he found this weird, light and thin material out of a box filled with other strange looking clothes. He looked at it curiously, running it through his hands and tugged at the strings that adorned the narrower part of the cloth.

Ichigo looked up at the sudden quiet of the room and blinked at seeing his inner Hollow curiously looking at a cape from the box full of costumes. Smirking to himself, Ichigo rolled his chair over to his illicit lover and took the red material, draping it over the albino's shoulders and back and tied the strings loosely at the base of Shiro's throat.

"It's a cape." He explained before he pulled out his phone and took a picture of his lover's adorable expression while wearing the small child's cape. So cute.

_**For **_** warriorcat100 **_**and**_** FlyinGShadoW1314**

* * *

_**C is for Cloud**_

"Cat."

Shiro suddenly said, surprising Ichigo who stopped his stroking of the white hair from where the albino had laid his head in his lap. "What?" The orange head asked in confusion.

"Cat." Shiro repeated calmly, lifting a black nailed finger to point at a fluffy white cloud in the clear blue sky. "It looks like a cat."

Blinking in understanding, Ichigo looked up, and by tilting his head, he could see the cloud did look like a cat. In a deformed, warped kind of way.

"A king and his horse." Shiro proclaimed next.

Ichigo squinted in confusion at the clouds. "Uh... I don't see it, where?" He asked, looking down just in time for Shiro to lean up and kiss him chastely.

The albino grinned at him when he pulled away. "Right 'ere." He answered cheekily.

_**For **_**warriorcat100**

* * *

_**C is for Cuddling**_

They were two guys. Two very masculine males who had calluses on their hands, lean muscular bodies bred from years of fighting on the street. They were gay, admittedly, but that still didn't mean they cuddled. Ichigo would always smirk in amusement whenever Shiro would dramatically shudder at such words like snuggling, cuddling, and the "worst-of-em-all" making love. It was too sappy, too cliché, too corny for two teens who were so definitely masculine.

But they were being an oxymoron; being hypocritical with themselves because though they denied such things, they did them everyday. Shiro loved holding Ichigo close. Aka cuddling. Ichigo loved to thread his fingers through Shiro's hair. Aka snuggling. Shiro was always gentle whenever he became intimate with Ichigo. Aka making love.

They were males. The did NOT cuddle. At least, where no one _saw_...

_**For **_**Shiraihime Fuyuki**

* * *

_**C is for Crystal**_

'_Why is this so hard?' _Shiro thought to himself, quailing at the idea of what he was about to do. He'd worked for countless months to get to this point and now he was hesitating?! But he felt like if he did, the trust he had, in the beginning, manipulatively worked to gain, and then earnestly want as he became more involved with Ichigo, would be broken.

He shook his head of pure white hair. That shouldn't matter. If he didn't get the crystal right then, he would never get a second chance and all his work to save his village would be spoiled. Shiro sat on the lush carpet heavily, holding his throbbing head in his hands and struggling with battling logic with his heart. He jumped when arms wound around his shoulders and Ichigo's voice soothed his fears.

"Don't worry. I always knew. Your family is safe. I still trust you."

_**For **_**Deadblackkat**

* * *

**C is for Caramel**

"What am I to you?"

Shiro looked up in surprise at the sudden question from an honestly curious Ichigo. "Eh? Whaddya mean?" He questioned cautiously, unsure if this was some kind of relationship test.

Ichigo rolled his eyes with a playful smirk. "Nothing serious, Shi. This quiz," He explained, pointing to the computer screen. "Asks what kind of sweet I am."

Shiro visibly relaxed in relief and went into an honest thoughtful mode. "Well, yer eyes are like dark chocolate, yer hair is bright like crystal candy, yer skin is smooth like ice cream..."

Ichigo blushed a subtle shade darker with ever simile of something sweet was compared to something about him. He was pleasantly surprised at all the sweet things his boyfriend was honestly thinking up.

"Yer voice is like honey, yer lips are soft like some sweet fruit, so..." Shiro concluded everything he had spoken and lapsed into silence before snapping his fingers and grinning triumphantly. "I know! Ya are caramel!"

Ichigo just glomped him because he was being just to sweetly cute.

**For Crescent Luna Moon**

* * *

**C is for Cherish**

Ichigo always cherished every day he had with Shiro. It wasn't because Shiro was dying of cancer or anything like that, thank god. He was just truly grateful for every day he could spend with the albino male. He never, ever found that he regretted the time he always spent with the white haired teen.

Like now for example. Shiro's slim warm body was curled up comfortable in Ichigo's arms, peacefully sleeping with a smile turning up his pale lips. Ichigo was enchanted with the sight. He was so beautiful... The orange head happily cuddled the dozing albino closer. He was so darn perfect and he was all **his. **

"Mine." Ichigo purred quietly into his lover's soft white hair tucked beneath his chin. Reaching down some, he pulled the blanket up higher over them, bathing the two bare teens in more warmth that protected them from the night chill.

"My sweet. My Shiro. My adoration." Ichigo cooed sweetly, a wide smile spreading across his lips as Shiro snuggled closer to him. "My cherished."

**For MyEternalSilence8**

* * *

**C is for Carnage**

Ichigo giggled when he watched his master slaughter another invading soldier. The orange haired consort delighted in the massive amount of bodies his lord alone piled up, let along the millions of more dead men that King Shirosaki's army produced.

The decaying smell of carnage and bloodbath drifted up to where Ichigo was watching the battle take place from a balcony. He curiously watched an invading archer take aim at him and clapped in joy when Shiro sliced the man in half even before he could draw his string back.

Ichigo closed his eyes happily and greedily inhaled the metallic smell of blood that came hand in hand with the scent of death of such a wonderfully massive massacre. He sighed in satisfaction. The teen shifted his weight; his arousal was getting slightly uncomfortable.

Reopening his eyes, Ichigo smiled seductively and waggled his fingers down at his lover where Shiro had propped his blood stained white sword onto his shoulder and was currently grinning up at him as his army slaughtered the rest of the rebel forces.

Ichigo was going to have a ball cleaning the carnage off his master later.

**For Thebleachdiary**

* * *

**C is for Complete**

"You... complete... me..." Ichigo said slowly, blushing and fidgeting as he tried to confess his love to a wide eyed Shirosaki. "So, uh... what I mean is that I, uh... love... you..." He eventually mumbled out, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. He flinched when he didn't hear a whisper of a noise from the albino.

"Oh, but don't worry, Shiro, I won't tell anyone or bother you anymore... I'm sorry, it's stupid, never mind me." He mumbled hastily, the burn of rejection beginning to bite into his heart as he turned away and started quickly walking.

A whimper sounded behind him, immediately followed by pale hands clutching the back of his shirt, dragging the albino forward a few inches before the older teen stopped in surprise. Ichigo tried to turn around but Shiro rested his forehead between the orange head's shoulder blades, not allowing him to.

"...say it again...?" The soft whisper barely floated up to Ichigo's ears.

The orange haired teen blinked and then smiled widely. "I love you." He repeated proudly and was elated when he heard Shiro purr softly as warm arms wrapped around his waist.

**For xXduchessXx**

* * *

**C is for Catatonic and Cranky**

"Wow, tha's one grumpy otter." Shiro grinned, pressing his hands and forehead to the thick glass of the aquarium water tank. On the other side of it, a small brown furred animal clawed furiously at a shell stuck in the sand.

Ichigo smirked at both rather cute sights his boyfriend and the otter presented. "Maybe he's cranky because he's hungry and has nothing to eat." He suggested, putting his hands in his pockets.

Shiro nodded spastically in agreement. "He must be. Tha's catatonic!" The albino exclaimed loudly, backing up and pointing at the dubbed "cranky" otter with a dramatic flair.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "You don't even know what that means, do you?" He asked dryly, smirking because he already knew the answer.

Shiro deflated from his dramatic pose and pouted at the orange head. "No, but it sounded cool~!" He insisted as to which Ichigo only chuckled and led the way to the next exibit.

**For xXduchessXx**

* * *

**C is for Cards**

Ichigo blinked. Shiro, his albino inner Hollow and illicit lover, wanted to play cards. "What, like seriously?" He asked incredulously, sitting cross legged on his bed.

Shiro grinned at him and nodded, shuffling a deck of classic playing cards in his hands. "Yeah, why? Don' look so suspicious, aibou! I jus' want somethin' t' do when I'm cooped up in yer inner world when yer at school."

Ichigo had indeed given him a very much suspicious look. Experience told him that his Hollow could turn the simplest and most innocent things into a rated R porn flic.

Shiro snickered when he caught the string of thought through their mental connection. "So much distrust~!" He purred in amusement, half lidded gold on black eyes gazing at Ichigo with a fondness that made the orange head squirm with guilt.

"Alright, fine. What do you wanna play?"

Shiro grinned maliciously. "Strip poker."

* * *

**C is for Capture**

He knew.

He knew that all he'd ever have to do would be worth it in the end if he could just capture his aibou's heart as his own. He'd tried from the very beginning, teaching the teen how to use Zangetsu's power. He saved his aibou when he was about to be killed after getting so far into the Soul Society to save his friend. He wounded that arrancar that had dared beat his aibou through the city. He would have done more than just burned that blue-haired man's chest if only he'd gained control. The same with that annoying blonde chick.

She was calling to see him, mocking his aibou so as soon as he got out, he caught her small throat in his long fingered hand and had almost choked the life out of her miserable skinny body before her little friends saved her from the "monster." He let himself be "forced back" and Ichigo take over, whispering to his aibou when they passed, switching places.

"Anythin' t' capture yer heart, aibou. I'll do anythin'."

* * *

**C is for Crank**

"I don' think tha's how ya do it..." Shiro trailed off unhelpfully as Ichigo struggled with the device that would lift the car so he could change the flat tire. The orange head huffed and shot him a glare, finally getting it to work right and cranked the lever to get the front of the car up off the ground. The albino continued to watch interestedly as his orange haired lover struggled to change the tires. "Need any help?" He offered, feeling useless just standing on the side of the road.

Ichigo only huffed again before answering more clearly a few minutes later. "No, besides the doctor told you no heavy lifting. It's not safe for you or the baby."

Shiro pouted, crossing his arms over the gentle swell of his stomach. "I'm only five months, it wouldn' be tha' bad." He insisted but Ichigo had already finished replacing the tire already and was removing the crank.

"Nope, you're still not."

"Worrywart."

"You love me anyways."

"True."

* * *

**C is for Cone**

Masaki smiled as her orange haired five year old son asked for a vanilla and strawberry ice-cream cone. She was a bit confused however when Ichigo protested them being put together and emphasized that he wanted the flavors separate.

She let him do as he wished and watched him carefully take each waffle cone, one with strawberry ice cream and the other vanilla. He grinned up at her and asked her to follow him to the park. Confused but willing to make him happy, she followed her son to the park.

She sat on a park bench while Ichigo ran over and sat underneath the slide. Perplexed, Masaki watched for a sign. Ichigo licked occasionally at the vanilla cone, but mostly sat there waiting. A few minutes later, he suddenly lit up with a beaming grin when a pale skinned, white haired equally small child ran up to him with a happy call of the orange head's name.

Masaki's curiosity and confusion cleared up and she smiled when the two children happily ate their ice cream cones together, the albino with the strawberry and Ichigo with the vanilla.

**for le Slytherin Princess**

* * *

**C is for Carrot Cake**

"No, it's corny. I'm not making it." Renji flat out denied the Kuchiki girl who was throwing a Chappy themed birthday party for Ichigo's and Shiro's three year anniversary.

Rukia pouted up at the tattooed male. "But Renji!" She whined to her boyfriend. "Its perfect! It's Chappy themed and you're always calling Ichigo a carrot top, so why not?!" She whined again.

"Cuz Shiro's allergic to carrots."

She squealed in surprise at the sudden voice behind her and jumped around to see the bemused pair of look a likes. Ichigo had been the one who had spoken as Shiro looked around the bunny themed party that had been supposed to be a surprise. Regaining herself, Rukia flailed. "You guys! It was supposed to be a surprise!"

Ichigo snorted and Shiro hid behind him, eyeing the midget warily. "Yeh, well, never mind then huh?"

**For Suicide in a bottle**

* * *

**C is for Cupboard**

"I'm not going in there." Ichigo denied. "Nuh uh, no way in hell." The orange head said, shaking his head resolutely.

"Ichi, please! It's jus' fer a few minutes!" Shiro pleaded, clasping his pale hands in front of him in a begging fashion. 'If th' Stiff finds ya in 'ere, I'll get fired an' I _really_,_**really **_need this job, Ichi!" The albino begged, shooting furtive glances at the door.

Ichigo sighed. He was too nice. "Ugh, fine, but it better only be for a few minutes." He conceded and then yelped when the white haired teen whooped and glomped him exuberantly.

"Thank ya, Ichi!" Shiro purred before dragging the semi-unwillingly orange head to the cupboard in his office and graciously shoved the other teen in there and closed the door with seconds to spare as Byakuya Kuchiki walked in behind him.

Ichigo glowered in the darkness of the tiny closet, dimly hearing the conversation beyond the door; instantly knowing the droning flat voice of Shiro's boss and the albino's higher pitched, smoothing lilt of a voice. Ichigo sighed quietly and shifted quietly but then blushed wildly when he remembered why he'd been so stubborn about not coming in here.

This was Shiro's "toy" closet.

**For Strawberry-Ringo**

* * *

**C is for Courtesy**

"No, Shiro, get off." Ichigo grumbled, not even looking up from his book as he pushed his white neko hybrid off his lap.

"But Ichiiiiiiiiii!" The albino cat whined, black clawed hands clutching at the teen's baggy sweatpants. "Ya've been workin' all day an' now yer readin'! Play wit' me!" He pleaded, an adorably cute pout on his face.

It was ineffective though because Ichigo's eyes were still trained on his book. "After I finish Shiro. Give me the common courtesy to do that." The orange head asked, turning a page in his book.

Shiro blinked, his slitted golden eyes peering at the teen curiously. "Common wha'?" He asked, tilting his head to the side adorably.

Ichigo finally looked up at that, his own curious look adorning his face. "Courtesy? It means to be polite." He explained and had a distinct feel that this was going to come back and bite him in the ass.

Shiro's ears perked up and he grinned. "Then have th' courtesy t' stop ignorin' me an' play!"

Yup, was gonna have to treat that bite later...

**For Strawberry-Ringo**

* * *

**C is for Corner(ed)**

Ichigo was cornered. He'd felt like a lab rat in a maze. All the walls looked the same. The same color of immaculate white was never ending. But now he was cornered because his enemy had blended into the whiteness surrounding him. He'd come to Las Noches to save Orihime but managed to get trapped himself.

His ochre eyes were wide and darted everywhere, trying and failing to keep the whole room in his sight. The constant white was disconcerting and tricked his eyes. He couldn't judge distance or size, lines blurred and everything just became a blank, flat solid horrible white.

He panicked for a moment, thinking he was about to be crushed by the endless white walls and even threw up his hands to protect himself. Suddenly, two blazing gold on black orbs appeared right before his hands, their owner's outline barely visible in the cold, white faceless world. Ichigo couldn't help it.

He screamed.

**For le Slytherin Princess**

* * *

**C is for Catcalls**

Normally, Shiro would approve and even participate in this action, but when his illicit boyfriend got yet another catcall, he was ready to murder the next person who dared to think of his Ichigo dirtily.

The orange head found out that though it was annoying getting hounded from a distance by perverts, it sure as hell was amusing when his possessive Hollow became jealous and snarled at other men who tried to approach only to be shoved off by an unseen force.

The albino was currently stuck to his side and using his dark, pulsing reitsu to keep away human perverts from his shinigami lover. Most of them understood that they couldn't flirt with the orange head from up close and so they settled for doing so from a distance.

Ichigo actually had to drag a furious Shiro away from a large group of catcalling men so that the albino wouldn't go slaughter then with Zangetsu. Damn horny bastards.

**For RamecupMiso. **

* * *

**C is for Cell phone**

_Brrrrrrrrrrr!_

Ichigo jumped slightly when he heard/felt his cell phone vibrate loudly in his coat pocket. Pulling out the small device with little difficulty, he fumbled with the small unlock button on the side with his numb fingers.

It was a text message from Shiro, his boyfriend who he was waiting for in the park and it was fucking cold out. Be there in 5 ~StrawberryRape!~ the message read, causing Ichigo to blush at his boyfriend's signature. Shiro was such a weirdo.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

His phone buzzed again and he pressed the view button and frowned at the mere number "4" that came with the "StrawberryRape!" signature. A growing suspicious arose and it was confirmed when he got another text with the number "3."

Less than a minute later, the "2" arrived and amused, Ichigo opened the last text to see 1 ~StrawberryRape!~ and then despite himself squeaked when warm arms wrapped around his neck and a kiss was dropped onto his head.

"Heya Ichi." Shiro purred in a breathless greeting, slipping his own cell into his pocket.

**For StrawberryChann! **

* * *

_**C is for Chaos**_

If there was one thing that Shiro definitely adored to create, it was chaos. He loved the disarray and the panic that came with it. He loved the fighting and the bloodbath that always came hand-in-hand with the terrifying masses of people panicking as fire burned in the streets and gunfire showered down from broken buildings.

The albino got a euphoric high from all the fear and pain pulsing through the air as he strode down the rubble strewn street, a large machine gun propped up on his shoulder. A rebel suddenly stepped out in front of him, a shotgun in hand. Shiro only grinned in mock pity of the triumphant looking male before a silent bullet was sent through the rebel's head.

Giggling deranged-ly, Shiro waved his thanks airly to his partner-in-crime, a sniper who had been the military's most honored and best soldier before he had gunned them down one by one to join the albino. Ichigo Kurosaki loved chaos just as much as the mastermind of this whole scene did.

* * *

_**C is for Cream**_

White neko ears flicked anxiously in a crown of equally pristine white messy hair of spikes. A long sleek white tail weaved through the air behind the albino neko hybrid as he stealthily peeked around the corner of the kitchen to where his orange haired master was chopping vegetables for dinner. He pouted at the back of Ichigo's head and his ears folded back in embarrassment when his stomach rumbled loudly.

Ichigo looked up at hearing it, turning to look back over his shoulder at where is white companion gazed pleadingly up at him. Sighing in fond exasperation of the always hungry neko, Ichigo abandoned his chopping and pulled out a mug from the cabinet before opening a can of cream and poured the rich milk into it.

Shiro beamed brilliantly when he was presented with the cup of cream and he purred, happily taking it as Ichigo kissed him on the forehead before returning to work on their dinner.

* * *

_**C is for Care**_

"Hold still!" Ichigo demanded when Shiro whined and tried to yank his foot back for the third time.

"But it stiiiiiiiiiiiings!" The albino whimpered as the cotton ball soaked with disinfectant was swabbed over the puncture hold on the heel of his foot. He'd stepped on a nail a week ago and ichigio had taken it upon himself to care for the albino until the wound healed.

The orange head snorted. "It's supposed to Shi, that's how we tell its working." He said before finishing with his current task and moved on to wrapping the albino's foot.

Shiro pouted but was nonetheless glad that the cleaning was over. "They coulda made it not hurt." He mumbled as Ichigo only chuckled and kissed the top of his wrapped foot.

"There. All done." He pronounced, setting both of the other teen's feet in his lap. Shiro smiled gratefully.

* * *

_**C is for Coco**_

"So is th' coco we're lookin' fer in bean form or powder? An' are we gonna use it fer bakin' or hot chocolate?" Shiro questioned, slouching over the handle of the shopping cart lazily.

Ichigo whapped his protruding backside sharply, causing the albino to jump into a straight position with a yelp. "Both." The orange haired male answered vaguely, too busy looking for said product to make himself clear.

The albino stuck out his lower lip cutely. "Beans or powder?"

"Powder."

"Baking or drink?"

"Baking."

"Ah, okay." Shiro chirped, pleased his questions had been answered, albeit with terse answers lined with a small bit of annoyance. Looking around boredly, the albino's golden eyes lit up at finding the tub of coco that Ichigo wanted. Plucking it off the shelf, he plunked it into the cart proudly and Ichigo rolled his eyes in amusement.

* * *

_**C is for Choke**_

Ichigo knew it was wrong but he craved for the rushing adrenalin, the deafening pounding of blood in his ears as his vision started to dim right before those strong hands left his throat and his body sucked in grateful heaving breaths. He was addicted to the onslaught of sensations. He wore the bruises around his neck with pride. It had taken him awhile to find a person to choke him. His friends were too scared to and he wanted someone who wouldn't go too far. Shiro was the perfect person to fulfill his needs.

Shiro loved wrapping his long fingers sensually around Ichigo's slim neck, purring as the orange head submitted to him utterly and literally put his life into his hands. He loved that euphoric feeling of power. He loved seeing the ring of bruises around the other teen's neck, worn more proudly than the fanciest necklace. It was a twisted relationship that they had, but it worked.

_**for **_**Crescent Luna Moon**.


	14. C's 3

_**C is for Chatting**_

Renji glared jealously across the restaurant where two males that looked incredibly alike laughed joyously at some topic that they had just discussed. The redhead scowled, crossing his tattooed arms over his chest, seething and stewing in angry jealousy.

His ex-boyfriend of two years ago had just so happened to strut into the very same restaurant he was in, towing an albino man along by the hand. They had been chatting and openly flirting the entire time and it drove the ex-con Renji absolutely furious.

That white haired shit was saying all the right things apparently because the orange head was dying in happy laughter. Renji pouted briefly. Ichigo had never laughed that hard before with _him. _

Grumbling grouchily to himself, the redhead stomped up and out of the restaurant. The two look-a-likes noticed the sudden movement but they only smirked, leaned closer together, and continued chatting it up and having a great time.

_**C is for Cruel**_

Just because Shiro was a hollow, didn't particularly mean that he was cruel. In fact, Ichigo thought, when he compared his illicit lover to some of his friends and allies, Shiro was a gentle saint.

A lot of his friends considered fighting and making him angry "cheering him up". Shiro had a softer, definitely more pleasing way. He would cling to the orange head, cuddling Ichigo warmly and cooing how cute he was when he was sulking. It never failed to make him grin sillily and blush, his mood automatically uplifted.

The only times Ichigo thought his illicit lover to be truly cruel, was when he showed no mercy in defeating the orange head's enemies. Shiro was a vicious protector and fiercely possessive and so woe to whomever his victim is that upset his King.

But other than that, Shiro was all hugs and kisses, purring and nuzzling the blushing Ichigo like a cat wanting to be pet. The teen loved his Hollow greatly and because of his affectionate, and sometimes violent nature; Ichigo called him his little wildcat.

_**C is for Cave**_

"I'm not sleepin' in a freakin' cave." Shiro snarled decisively, white washed arms crosses resolutely over his chest in protest even as icy rain sleeted down over atop him and the wind whipped his clothes in every which way as lightning cracked overhead.

Ichigo groaned exasperatedly from the shelter of the cliff's protective cave. He was soaked as well but his obstinate boyfriend was either going to get sick or seriously injured and he had to get him inside immediately. But unfortunately, Shiro was more stubborn than a goddamn mule.

"Shiro, sweetie, please?" Ichigo begged, using his lover's favorite pet name in an effort to help his cause. "Please come inside before you get hurt or sick."

The albino's stance faltered at both the plead and pet name, his golden eyes wavering with indecisiveness. Ichigo smiled sweetly, opening his arms and beckoning cutely, mouthing Shiro's pet name again.

Shiro flinched a little when his resolve was crushed and he sighed, stepping forward into his boyfriend's grateful, albeit warm arms and finally into the protective cave.

_**C is for Coffee, Cocaine, and Crack**_

Ichigo frowned as he watched his albino lover sip his coffee happily.

"What?" Shiro inquired when he saw the orange head watching him drink.

"Why do you always drink that stuff? It's nasty." Ichigo asked, grumpily crossing his arms over his chest and wrinkling his nose as the smell drifted over to him.

Shiro grinned at him. "Because coffee is like cocaine. It's highly addicting." He giggled, sipping at his hot drink again.

Ichigo scoffed. "Coffee is not like crack."

"Sure it is! Haven' ya ever heard of a caffeine addict? Its th' same thing as a crack addict. Hee hee tha' rhymed." Shiro giggled, taking a big sip of his coffee and then leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend.

Ichigo started in surprise as his lips were parted with a long tongue, followed quickly by the warm, slightly bitter tasting liquid. He could feel some of it drip down the sides of his mouth but was too focused on the surprisingly delicious taste of his Shiro mixed with coffee swamping his mouth.

Shiro was right. Caffeine was some addicting crack.

_**C is for Came**_

"Ichigo!" Rukia squealed, running forward to happily glomp her best friend. "I'm so glad you came!"

The orange head smiled, patting her back. "Me too."

Shiro suddenly rose up in his mind with wicked mischievousness. _**'M' glad I **__**came**__** too.' **_The Hollow purred and Rukia looked up in confused concern when Ichigo blushed and spluttered suddenly.

"What? What's the matter?" She asked, clutching onto her friend's arm and making the inner demon seethe jealously for a minute.

Composing himself, Shiro focused his attention back onto a normally colored Ichigo. _**'Tell 'er we got excited an' came early.' **_The albino giggled delightfully when Ichigo instantly blushed a dark tomato red in embarrassment at his illicit lover's innuendos.

His only comfort was that Rukia still clung to him in concern and Shiro forgot about making dirty remarks for his possessively jealous fury at the short woman refusing to let go of _his_ King.

_**C is for Camera**_

Ichigo blinked, trying to dismiss the white dots dancing across his vision that the bright flash of the camera had caused. Once he was finished blinking spastically, he narrowed his eyes at the other occupant in his room and the culprit of a surprised picture being taken of him.

Shiro snickered at him from where the albino was sitting cross-legged on the teen's bed, his slim fingers fiddling with the camera's dials idly. "Sorry aibou. I couldn' resist. Ya looked so cute~!" He giggled when Ichigo's scowl was ruined by a blush.

_**C is for Chocolate**_

Ichigo blinked spastically at the sight before him.

Shiro glared at the gawking orange head, fruitlessly wiping at his arms in an attempt to clean them but only succeeding in coating himself more thickly with the chocolate syrup.

The Vizard rubbed his brown eyes, trying to figure out why the hell was his Hollow covered in liquid mild chocolate, that was rather quickly drying, hardening into chocolate pieces that fell off the struggling albino and was scattered all over the sideways building beneath their feet.

With a huffy snarl, Shiro gave up attempting to clean himself and plopped onto the ground coarsely, mumbling angrily to himself.

Ichigo couldn't contain himself anymore; the temptation of his lover and chocolate was too much. Shiro squealed in surprise when a tongue laved enthusiastically at his neck.

"Ichigo!" he protested, flailing when the orange head chuckled and pinned him down, ready to enjoy his treat.

_**C is for Christmas**_

The song "Carol of the Bells" was everywhere. Not that Ichigo particularly minded. He liked the song, both the original and the famous orchestra's version (and not any others), its just that everyone played it too much and then he wanted to hear anything else but it.

There were too many new versions of classic Christmas songs that should have just been left alone and never reversion-ed because many of the new releases were, in his opinion, awful and barely discernable to what it was supposed to be.

Anyways, off the topic of Christmas and the reason for it, Ichigo was guilty of last minute shopping. He had gotten everything he needed except for one thing. He had gifts for everyone of his friends and family, multiples actually, for shopping early but this last person was the hardest to find what to get.

It wasn't because he didn't know the person, it was quite the contrary. This person was his lover of four years and his name was Shirosaki. No, this gift had to be perfect. And nothing he could find seemed worthy enough. He could buy a ring, but he didn't want Shiro to think he was proposing when he wasn't. he was going to ask Shiro to marry him sometime, just not on Christmas. That was too corny and cheesy. Sweet thought but still cheesy. So no to that idea. Besides, he already had the ring so why was he still thinking on this?

Shaking his head, Ichigo groaned in frustration and sat down on a bench, ignoring the hubbub and bustle around him from other last minute shoppers. He nearly cried out in relief when another song than "Carol of the Bells" came over the mall's speakers. He snorted in amusement when Shiro's favorite artist, Lady Gaga, came on instead. It was at least better than more Christmas music, the season be (temporarily) damned.

Heaving himself up with another groan, the orange head stuffed his hands into his pockets and resumed his trudge. It was Christmas Eve and he still didn't have a gift for his beloved. He had no time to sit around. Ochre eyes scanned every window, pausing on each showcased item before dismissing it as not good enough and going to the next.

"Shopping should never be this hard!" He whined lowly to himself, closing his burning eyes shut and rubbing them wearily. Then he heard a sound that made him snap his head up and blink. It couldn't be that easy. A grin beginning to form on his face, Ichigo headed towards the sound near the end of the mall and the grin formed fully on his lips when he saw what was displayed in the window.

Perfect.

"Where's Ichi-nii? He should be getting home soon!" Yuzu fretted from where she was kneeling on the couch, worriedly looking out the window in search of her older brother.

"He better have not forgotten." Karin mumbled from where she was sitting on the floor, playing monopoly with her brother's boyfriend, Shirosaki. The two of them were incredibly similair in personality so they got along well. "Damn it." The black haired girl cursed when she landed on the albino's most expensive property.

"Heh, cough it up." Shiro grinned cheekily, holding out his hand and snickered when Karin stuck her tongue out at him but handed over several fake paper bills anyways. "An' don' worry bout him, Yuz', he would never ferget an' he'll be 'ere. He wouldn' miss yer guy's Christmas fer th' world."

Yuzu smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Shiro-kun." She hopped off the couch and skipped back into her kitchen to check on their meal while her sister and future in-law continued to play their game. She giggled to herself. Oh yes, she knew that Shiro was going to become an official member of their family sooner or later. Ichigo had told her so.

The door opened a few minutes later and a shivering orange haired man stepped inside. "God damn its gotten cold." He mumbled to himself, shucking off his shoes and using one hand to unwind his scarf from around his neck. His other hand stayed suspiciously over his stomach, like he was keeping something held there.

"Well, duh, Ichi-nii, it's Christmas and its snowing." Karin snickered and Ichigo shot her a dirty look.

"Oh shut up and stop influencing Shiro with your nastiness." He grinned when his younger sister squawked indignantly and Shiro cackled. Still not taking off his coat, he stepped over and sat down carefully on the couch and then made eye contact with Karin. He flicked his orbs towards the kitchen with a pleading expression that he made sure Shiro didn't see.

Understanding lit Karin's face and she gave a subtle nod and stood up. "I'm gonna get some hot chocolate." She explained to the albino's confused look and stepped towards the kitchen, giving a smirk at her older brother in her way of saying good luck.

Sliding off the couch and sitting cross-legged on the floor beside Shiro, Ichigo raised a hand and placed it atop his boyfriend's head, ruffling snow white hair affectionately. "Hey, remember when you told me about your childhood Christmas's?" He asked softly.

Shiro blinked at him before slight sadness came onto his expression. "Yeah. I only ever asked fer one thing but I never got it. M' mom tried t', I know tha', but it was still disappointin' t' never get it. I gave up after a while." He remembered sadly before shaking himself and looked up at Ichigo with a curious expression. "Why're ya askin'? I know ya haven' forgotten."

"Well, because I want you to know that now that I'm here and you're right, I haven't forgotten and now that I do know, I can give you what you've always wanted." The orange head murmured, opening his coat and reaching inside to gently scoop out a tiny, sleeping kitten in his palm.

Shiro's golden eyes lit up like the lights on the tree when he saw the tiny animal. He hastily cupped his hands when Ichigo moved to transfer the kitten over to him and a soft smile spread across his lips when he felt the little warm bundle of fur shift in his hands. The little black kitten opened brilliant blue eyes and mewled up at the albino.

Ichigo felt success curl in his chest when he saw his lover's adoring expression as he tenderly stroked the tiny cat with a single finger. When he has heard the kittens mewling at the mall, his mind had instantly gone back to what Shiro had told him about his past Christmas's (having just learned that year), he knew instantly that a kitten was exactly the perfect gift that he had been looking for.

"I knew you would love her and she was the only one who was sleeping when I went to pick them, so I choose her. Plus she was the prettiest." He admitted with a slightly sheepish grin before leaning closer to brush his lips across the albino's cheek. "Just like you."

Shiro blushed a faint pink and brought his eyes up from his new pet and they glowed with happiness, gratitude, and love for Ichigo. "Thank ya so much, Ichi." Keeping the nameless kitten still carefully in his hands, the albino leaned over and kissed his boyfriend lovingly.

Ichigo smiled against pale lips. "You're welcome." He mumbled against them and stroked pale hair as they kissed. Ah, sweet success.

_**C is for Close-up**_

"Okay, Shiro, we're done with the body poses so where do you wanna do the close-ups?" The albino model's orange haired photographer asked, lowering his professional camera away from his attractive face.

"M'kay." Shiro yawned and stretched before his make-up artist bustled over and freshened his make-up coating.

Ichigo rolled his eyes when the bleached (but otherwise identical) male when he didn't answer his question and focused on fixing his camera's settings for the close-up pictures and then went around to set up the scene for them.

He squeaked and whirled around when he felt a hand firmly palm his ass and he shot a mortified glare at the grinning model, the culprit and owner of said hand. "Dammit, Shiro, I've told you not to feel me up when we're shooting!" The orange head exclaimed huffily with a stomp of a foot.

Shiro only grinned wider. "So yer sayin' I can off-set?" He purred, ignoring his swooning make-up artist and snickering when his photographer blushed and stuttered.

"I didn't mean that!" Ichigo exclaimed and ran to hide behind his camera.

Shiro grinned when Ichigo didn't directly deny his statement.

_**C is for Crying**_

If there was one thing that totally threw Shiro off from his comfortable arrogant ease into confused and uncertainty, it was tears.

They sometimes came out of nowhere, just water leaking from his King's eyes and then drying up in less than a minute. Shiro was sure that Ichigo never meant to purposely do it, but everyone had to slip up sometime and show their bottled up emotions one way or the other.

The Hollow did his best at comforting his lover through his confusion, his timid attempts more often being the thing that cheered Ichigo up the best and stopped his crying. Shiro thought Ichigo should be allowed to cry, no matter how awkward it was for him.

Everyone's fearless hero needed to let it out sometime and if crying was the way to release those pent up emotions, then Shiro was going to try his damnedest to learn know to comfort Ichigo better when tears were present.

_**C is for Crate**_

"Let me out, goddammit!"

Shiro nearly jumped out of his skin when a sudden shout wrung the air around him. Looking around for the source of the voice, the albino tugged his cadet styled cap down lower over his bright white hair and jumped again when a loud thud sounded next to him, coming from a pile of wood crates. Turning to them, he knocked his knuckles on the crate that was eye level to him.

"Yes, I'm fucking in here! Let me out!" The voice shouted demandingly, it muffled slightly by its wooden boxing.

The albino smirked in amusement and broke the lock on the crate's side door after looking around cautiously. He was unprepared for what fell out on top of him with a yelp at the sudden opening.

It was an exotic tiger hybrid. Their race was nearly extinct and their species incredibly rare. This one had probably been smuggled into the country and probably would have been sold off to the highest bidder on the black market if not for the albino's lucky intervention.

The hybrid was male with bright orange hair with slightly darker orange ears, bold black stripes covering the furry appendages along with a long, sleek tail that was equally colored and patterned. Currently, the male was grumbling to itself.

"Fucking hurt... Oh! Thanks for helping me, mister, and sorry for landing on you." The feline purred to the blinking albino man underneath him, seemingly unaware that he was straddling Shiro in an intimate position. "I'm hungry, can we go to your home?" The unknown hybrid questioned, correctly assuming that Shiro would take him with him.

Shiro said nothing and continued to stare up at the exotic beauty. Hell, as a shipyard thief, he had stolen a lot of valuable things and pawned them off for cash but this was one treasure he sure as hell was gonna keep.

_**C is for Crest & Charm**_

A charm with the family crest was chucked at the albino's head and he barely ducked in time to keep it from nailing him in the forehead.

"Damn, Ichi, were ya tryin' t' take m' head off?!" Shiro yelled up to where his secret royal lover laughed quietly at him from his balcony, uncannily reminding the albino of the famous Romeo and Juliet scene.

"Not purposely." The prince chuckled. "With that, you can buy all the chocolate pretzels you want so you can show them to me. I'm quite really curious about their taste since you are so persistently infatuated with them." Ichigo explained with a smile, resting his chin on his crossed forearms on the railing.

Shiro grinned up at him, turning to pick up the charm and traced the royal crest embedded in the sapphire crystal with his thumb. "Yeah, ya've gotta try this peasant food, Ichi, its better than any of yer gourmet candy."

The orange head chuckled. He truly was curious to taste what his lover had described to him. All of his treats were specifically picked for him and the "grand and pure" quality that tasted the same after awhile bored him. He wanted to try these chocolate covered pretzels as they were supposedly a sweet saltiness. "Then get going! I can't wait to taste it!" He purred down at his secret love.

Shiro winked up at him with a mock salute and strut out of the garden to do as he was bid, Ichigo giggling when he saw the albino give a special wiggle of his butt just for him.

_**C is for Cologne**_

"Why do I always get cologne fer presents?" Shiro asked his boyfriend resentfully as he opened his third bottle of men's perfume.

Ichigo shrugged apologetically. "It's because they don't know you very well and don't know what to get you so..." He trailed off and gestured to the growing pile of cologne bottles.

The albino snorted and sulked back into the couch, not even wanting to go through the cycle of hope then disappointment again. "Tha's a stupid reason..." He mumbled bitterly and then let out a huff when a large, heavy gift wrapped box landed in his lap.

Looking at it, bewildered, he tried not to think that inside would be a giant cologne bottle.

"Go ahead, open it. I promise that it's not cologne." The orange haired gift giver smirked.

Shiro blinked and then grinned, eagerly unwrapping it. He smiled softly when he lifted the lid of the box off and saw thick scrapbooks and photo albums from all the way back when the two of them were children and age-old mementos filled the extra space.

It was a priceless gift of memories and he loved it and it sure as hell was better than cologne.

_**C is for Corset**_

"Oof! Not so tight!" Ichigo protested even as Rukia placed a petite foot on his back and pulled the strings of the corset even tighter around the orange head's waist. Damn her manipulative ways that got him stuck in this situation.

Ichigo could now swear that he thought his ribs had gotten crushed. He could barely breathe in this thing! He was starting to feel dizzy even. He felt a surge of power next to him and then heard Rukia squeal in surprise while the confining corset was suddenly off him.

Ichigo thankfully heaved in multiple deep breaths, swearing he heard his ribs pop back into place. The orange head was gently spun around to see his concerned Hollow running his fingers up and down his bare sides, checking for any bruises from that thing that had been torturing his beloved aibou.

Ichigo blinked at the tender action and then smirked when he saw a pouting Rukia holding her ripped corset in two hands in the corner of his eye. Neither Ichigo nor Shiro were sorry to see it that way as they left the room.

_**C is for Copycat**_

"Why would you want to be my shadow and copy everything I do when we already look exactly the same?" Ichigo asked back to his gigai-inhabiting Hollow as he strode along the sidewalk, heading for his next class. "People already think you're a total copycat just by that."

Shiro finally caught up to his illicit lover when the orange head was forced to stop at a traffic crosswalk. "Because I lost m' schedule an' forgot where m' classes are so I'll jus' stalk ya instead. An' m' not a copycat, jus' ironically look like ya." The albino denied the orange head's claim, catching Ichigo's hand in his and twining their fingers together.

Ichigo blushed softly and looked elsewhere but didn't pull his hand away, instead walking more slowly with his boyfriend. Shiro hummed softly as they walked lazily along and before long Ichigo had found himself joining in and they had a walking duet. Shiro smiled in success, his "lost' schedule poking him in the hip where it had been jammed into his pocket.

_**C is for Crescent**_

"For the last time, it's nothing so leave me alone!" Ichigo growled, yanking his arms away from his nosy, clingy friends who were trying to pull down his shirt to see if the claw marks on his arms traveled up to his shoulders.

"That is not nothing!" Rukia yelled cheekily. "Who is it that has a clawing fetish?!"

Ichigo blushed and shook her and the rest of his friends off when he bolted out of the school yard on his way home.

Internally, the perpetrator of the orange head's marks was observing his black nails curiously. Shiro hadn't even noticed that he had clawed the mess out of his dominant lover. And Ichigo had never complained about it either.

The Hollow dug his nails into his palms briefly and then lifted them, observing the faint crescent imprints curiously. Now he could see why everyone wanted to see Ichigo's shoulders. There would be deep crescent imprints in the skin there from where Shiro had held onto for dear life from the night before.

_**C is for Croissants**_

"How th' hell are ya s'posed t' make these?" Shiro mumbled a little irritably to himself, the bread dough sitting innocently before him on the flour covered counter, waiting to be made into fluffy crescent pastry bread, a.k.a., a croissant.

And so far, he was convinced it was mocking him. Making the dough had been easy enough but separating it into individual pieces was a bitch to do. And the instructions were not helpful in the least. "Wha' th' fuck is a palmful an' a pinch?!" He growled at the defenseless cardboard box. His hands were rather large so a handful looked definitely too much dough to make a tiny croissant.

"Having trouble?" Ichigo inquired, coming up from behind the albino and rubbing his older lover's tense shoulders soothingly.

Shiro looked back at the orange head with a tired grin. "How bout we switch? I'll decorate an' ya can make these blasted croissants."

_**C is for Caterwaul**_

Rukia stared at the struggling Ichigo's back with a blank expression. What the hell was he doing?

The petite shinigami was perched on a roof opposite the orange head's window and through it could be see a thrashing teen's backside. Was Isshin attacking again? The Vizard looked to be having a fierce frontal battle with an unseen foe.

Rukia was just about to head down when Ichigo apparently lost the "battle" and fell backwards onto his bed, a pure white triumphant... being falling after on top of him. Rukia froze when she saw Ichigo's Hollow duplicate pin the orange head to the bed with a grin.

Her face pinked steadily as the "battle" continued with Shiro trying to strip Ichigo while the orange head continued to struggle weakly, albeit fruitlessly. They soon moved onto more... intimate activities with a beet red Rukia still watching perversely.

When Ichigo finally released a loud caterwaul as he... the shinigami sitting outside fainted.

_**C is for Crack, Crinkle, Crash, Crackle.**_

_Snap! _"Ow!"

_Crinkle. _"Fuckin' thing."

_Creak. _"Why am I doin' this again?"

_Crash! _"Son of a bitch!"

_Crack! _"God fuckin' DAMMIT!"

Outside the garage, Ichigo was dying in silent laughter at the sounds of his boyfriend swearing fluently accompanied by multitudes of sound. Their garage was filled with so much junk that Ichigo couldn't see Shiro after he had taken five steps into the dark, cramped place.

_Crackle. _"Wha' th' hell was tha'?"

_Snap! _"Not again, ya fuckin' damn rubber piece of shit!"

Ichigo had tears in his eyes and was gasping for breath to reach his burning sides from stifling his laughter at the sounds coming out of the dark overfilled garage.

_Crash! _"Move ya fuckin' thing!' Shiro snarled as he shoved a cabinet over to climb over it and thankfully out of the garage. The albino grumpily gave the grinning orange Ichigo the blue cooler he had battled to retrieve, and then slunk off to nurse his injuries from inanimate junk.

_**C is for Can and Can't**_

"Anythin' ya can do, I can do better~! Anythin' ya do, I do better than ya~!" Shiro sang gleefully from his straddled seat atop a disgruntled looking Ichigo.

"No you can't." The trapped orange head reluctantly muttered his line in the song.

"Yes I can~!" The Hollow insisted with a wide grin.

"No you can't can't can't." Ichigo mumbled, mortified he had lost their bet and was hence dragged into singing this stupid duet that Shiro had learned from a pants commercial.

"Yes I can can can! Yes I can~!" Shiro finished loudly with a happy laugh.

Ichigo's mortified grimace softened at the sound. Maybe singing that silly little ditty wasn't so bad if it got such a beautiful reaction out of boyfriend. But Ichigo was never singing it again or betting that he could go without touching Shiro in a lustful manner for a whole week again because he would lose horribly once again.

_**C is for Crispy & Crunchy**_

Ichigo sneezed then groaned when it caused his aching head to emit a painful throb. He hated when he so rarely got sick because it was always bad. He squinted open his hazed brown eyes when a cool damp rag was placed on his hot forehead and saw his boyfriend grin down at him.

"Heya Ichi. Ya feelin' good enough t' eat?" Here the albino gestured to a plate of steaming scrambled eggs and three crispy, cooked to perfection pieces of bacon along with a glass of cold orange juice on a tray at the foot of the bed.

Ichigo grinned weakly at seeing the classic in-bed breakfast. "Yeah, I'm starving, thank you Shiro." He thanked appreciatively, sitting p slowly and taking the tray eagerly, immediately chomping down on the crunchy bacon strips first.

Shiro only nodded in response and grinned when he saw his ill lover scarf down the meat strips first and then the steaming eggs before he could lose his appetite again.

The orange head gulped down his orange juice in three long draughts and sighed thankfully, putting the empty glass back on the tray and leaned back against his pillows, blinking when he met a strong chest instead.

The albino smirked down at him when Ichigo tilted his head back to see him. Shiro winked and draped his arms around his lover's waist.

_**C is for Cushion**_

"Shiro, get off of me, its too hot for you to be laying all over me." Ichigo whined, fruitlessly pushing at his lover's back in a weak, weary attempt to get the adamant albino off his lap.

"Aw, but Ichi~! Yer so much more comfortable than any chair~!" The white haired male protested in a purr, grinning as the orange head momentarily gave up on getting him out of his lap.

"I doubt that. Why don't you just go get a cushion or something to sit on or something _instead _of me? I'm hardly cushiony." The weary berry mumbled even as he started to doze from the lazy and comfortable, albeit hot atmosphere and he started to slump forward against Shiro in a sleepy daze.

Knowing this, the albino snuggled back against his boyfriend. "Well yer lyin' t' yerself, Ichi, ya are very comfy." The pale skinned teen cooed, reaching back and hooking them around the now drowsing Ichigo's neck and drawing the orange head closer against his back.

Ichigo murmured something inaudibly, kissing the soft skin of Shiro's neck subconsciously before he finally dozed off. The albino teen giggled.

_**C is for Caring & Cut**_

"Mother fuckin' of all damn hell an' shit!"

Shiro's sudden explicit and creative curse startled Ichigo enough that he actually jumped. Twirling around in his computer chair, the orange head was amused/worried to see the albino Hollow cradling a hand to his chest and hissing menacingly at Ichigo's guitar.

"Did you cut yourself?" He inquired concernedly, a tad amusedly, standing up and stepping over to his illicit lover with a hand held out for Shiro's.

The albino begrudgingly placed his pale hand in the shinigami's and muttered a reluctant affirmative, keeping his eyes averted in semi-embarrassment.

Smiling softly at the small, just barely bleeding shallow cut, the orange head cleaned and bandaged it with the first aid kit he had stashed in his room. "There. All better." Ichigo announced when he was finished, giving a soft kiss to the bandaged digit.

Shiro blushed a very faint soft pink and mumbled an embarrassed thanks as Ichigo went back to his homework with a grin on his lips. The albino went back to glaring at the guitar that had brought about his minor injury and the Caring!Ichigo as the albino liked to call his aibou whenever he got into "that" mood.

_**C is for Clamp & Crushed**_

Ichigo unclamped his jaws to bite out a single word before sealing his lips shut again. "No."

Shiro frowned, a smidgen annoyed by his aibou's rigid stubbornness. "Ichigo, c'mon, its not tha' big-a-deal tha' yer makin' this." The albino snapped out harshly, crossing his arms irritably across his chest in a mirror pose of the orange head sitting before him.

The orange head's glare didn't falter and he shook his head once in firm resolution.

Shiro growled and dug his fingers into his biceps. "This is pathetic, King! Fer fuck's sake, its jus' a damn kiss!" Shiro shouted, suddenly crawling forward and seizing Ichigo's chin in his hand. "Jus' a kiss t' give ya energy, wha's th' big deal?!" He demanded, and without waiting for an answer, crushed their lips together, ignoring the orange head's grunt of surprise and struggle to back up.

Shiro forcibly unclamped his King's mouth and poured his reitsu into the orange head. Ichigo gasped at the rush of pure energy and the tongue that followed into his mouth. Apparently satisfied with how much reitsu he had just pumped into the teen, Shiro pulled back into a cross-legged sitting position, looking pleased with himself.

Ichigo glared but it was weak from the disorienting fuzzy feeling of raw energy pounding through his blood and the aftereffect of having his breath sucked out of his lungs from that intense kiss. Then he dropped his head, hiding his eyes mournfully as it started to drizzle.

The albino groaned. "Aw man, wha' th' fuck now?!" He glared at the top of Ichigo's head, as it was all the Hollow could see.

Ichigo didn't answer for a moment before his words came out in a whisper. "...that was my first kiss..."

Shiro blinked spastically before comprehension dawned his features. Ichigo had obviously been wanting to save it for someone who loved him and he thought that Shiro had just stolen it. Smirking fondly, the albino crawled forward again, ducking his head down and then pushing up to connect their lips again.

Ichigo squeaked in surprise and tried to back up from the lip lock but Shiro just followed, causing the two of them to tumble backwards with the white form on top. The albino didn't break the kiss until his lungs screamed for air and he smirked down at Ichigo's panting visage. There. That should prove something to him.

And indeed it did as the orange head looked up at him in wonder before happiness came into those chocolate orbs and the Vizard happily pulled his new lover back down into another kiss.

* * *

_And this has gotten long enough, so that's it for this chapter. Note I haven't reread these, just reposted them in a condensed chapter. I just need to start getting stuff up again. There are a surprisingly large number of oneshots for C's too, but I currently don't have the energy to go through so that'll have to wait another indeterminable amount of time._


End file.
